I Came Back For You
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: Set after 4.02 What happened if Chuck didn't come back to NY and stayed in Paris with Eva. Back in NY Blair's bulimia is spiralling out of control, she writes Chuck a letter. When he gets it, will he come back for her and help her battle bulimia?
1. Chapter 1

I Came Back For You

**AN: This is a story that I started last night whilst feeling like Blair's bulimia hasn't really had much of a storyline. Basically, after the train station scene, Chuck didn't come back to New York and stayed in Paris with Eva. Blair's bulimia is spiralling out of control and Chuck has to make some tough decisions, including his heart. Chuck/Blair. Chuck/Eva. RATED T for future chapters.**

**...**

He walked out of their small apartment and down the stairs. He found a white envelope sticking out of their pigeon hole.

"Ooh" Eva cooed as she rushed over to it and took it in her small hands. Her smile faded once she read the start of who it was addressed to.

"It's addressed to a Mr Charles Bass" She announced. Chuck was automatically intrigued and alarmed. "Oh well, it's not for us"

Chuck took the envelope out of her hands and looked at the address and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the handwriting. Of course it would be from her, he thought to himself.

Chuck nodded slowly. "Yes, it must have been sent to the wrong person I'll take it up to the landlord" He announced.

"I'll come with you" She replied.

"No, no. You stay here. I'll go.

Eva smiled as he walked off. When he turned the corner, he pulled the letter out of its envelope and took a deep breath. Preparing himself for the wrath of Blair Waldorf. He held his breath as he read.

_Dear Chuck,_

_My world is falling apart. And you are the only one who would understand what's going on. Even Serena doesn't get it. No-one is taking me seriously and I feel like screaming because I don't have anyone to talk to about it all. I can't even tell Serena.  
Columbia is practically a disaster. I have minions, yes but I just don't have the energy to deal with them. They need a cold hearted Queen and lately I've just become a train wreck.  
I can't keep up with class work and I just feel so alone. Everybody leaves, Serena left, My Mom, Cyrus, My Dad and now you.  
Where are you? Why don't you call? Do you want us to miss you constantly? Even Eric's beginning to miss you but he's putting up a brave front. I on the other hand, thought I was coping well but I'm not.  
I thought that, that night at the train station would make me forget you forever but I guess it didn't. Whenever I close my eyes, all I see is you. You're constantly there, invading my dreams and haunting me wherever I go.  
I need you so much Chuck, and you don't even care! You haven't been there for me. You aren't here for me when I need you more than ever! It feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. They say it's a broken heart but, I hurt in my whole body.  
I miss you so much, Chuck.  
-Love Blair _

Chuck exhaled the breath and felt as though he were about to die. Sure, she had begged him to come home at the train station that time and he had nearly agreed and he would have happily followed her back to the Big Apple if she hadn't had said those words.

"I don't love you anymore"

The words haunted Chuck all day and crept into his dreams in the evenings. That was why he couldn't go back. Eva loved him, Blair didn't. It was a simple choice really. He had nearly lost Eva that night when Blair came looking for him. The next day he nearly had to tell her everything. But he didn't and she believed that it was just one of his friends from New York, worried about him.

He looked at the letter again. The way the ink was dug into the paper, she must have really pressed hard. He was surprised that they're weren't holes in the paper. She must have been hurt that day. Incredibly hurt to have written something like that.

She obviously needed him. But he couldn't just abandon Eva and rush to his ex-girlfriends side, could he?

...

Serena's phone buzzed on the coffee table. She picked it up and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello" She said.

"Hey it's me" Chuck replied. Serena stopped lounging on the couch and sat upright.

"Chuck?" She asked. She tried to make it a whisper in case Blair heard her.

"Yeah, listen I just got a pretty messed up letter from Blair, is she okay?" He asked trying to keep it to a whisper. Eva was just in the shower.

Serena exhaled a breath. "No. She's not okay. By any means at all. I don't even recognise her now, Chuck" Serena explained.

"What do you mean?"

"She's...she's in...a bad way, Chuck. I think that she needs you"

"I knew that she wouldn't send that kind of letter unless something was really wrong." He replied. Serena cleared her throat.

"Actually, Blair didn't send it. I did." She confessed.

"But it's her hand writing."

"She wrote it but I found it the other day and I sent it. She doesn't know." Serena explained.

"Oh." It was all he could say.

"Chuck...She's sick" Serena whispered. Chuck felt his heart tighten.

"How sick?" He asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"Really sick. I don't think she's ever been this bad before, Chuck. It's scaring me. She's gone so thin. You wouldn't even recognise her" Serena admitted. Chuck nodded.

"So...is her...condition...back?" He asked fearfully. Serena nodded her head on the other line of the phone and her silence said everything. Chuck breathed out a sigh. "I'll be on the first plane over" He announced.

"Thank you, Chuck" Serena thanked. Eva came out of the bathroom in a white towel.

"I'll call you when I'm there" Chuck finished ending the call and clutching the expensive phone to him as he stood up and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" She immediately asked. Chuck took her hand in his free one.

"Eva, I have to go back to New York." Chuck announced Eva stared at him.

"Why?"

Chuck took a deep breath. "It's...it's my friend. She-she" He was struggling now. He looked down. "She's sick" He almost whispered.

Eva looked worried. "What do you mean, sick?" She questioned.

"She's ill. I don't know much but she's very sick. She needs me" He replied. Eva smiled at him.

"Is it the girl who came to see you that night at the train station?" Eva asked. Chuck nodded. "Blair?"

"Yes. Blair, I don't know very much but I just got a call from her friend and she isn't well, at all. I'm sorry, Eva but I have to go"

Eva smiled. "You are a good man, Henry Prince" She placed a hand to his face. "Go" She announced. Chuck smiled at her.

"You are amazing" He smiled kissing her softly.

"When will you come back?" She asked. Chuck shook his head.

"I have no idea. I don't know how long it will take before she gets better" He admitted.

"You have as long as you need" She smiled. "What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"She...She...I can't tell you. I'm sorry but I can't" He replied.

...

Blair sat on a ball on the floor propped up against the wall. It was only 12pm and already she'd thrown up twice. She knew that Serena probably knew that her condition had returned. It was only a matter of time, really. Chuck was gone, he had a new life now, a new love. And he wasn't going to come back to New York now so what was the point in hoping?

She blamed herself for him not wanting to return. He was probably sick of the sight of her and her scheming ways. If he wanted to leave then fine.

If he wanted to live in a different continent then that was completely fine too. If he wanted to be happy living like a peasant then she wished him all the best of luck.

"Fuck you, Chuck Bass" She murmured. She was about to throw up the last of the remains of her blueberry muffin when she heard Dorota.

"Miss Blair, someone to see you" The Polish maid called.

Blair looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Who would possibly want to come and see her? Her once fabulous shiny curls she had once taken such good care off now lay limp on her shoulders. Her once huge doe eyes that sprung with happiness and mischievousness now looked depressed and puffy. Her curves had gone, now all that was there was just skin and bone. And her skin, it had always been pale but now, she looked as white as a ghost. A lilac nightdress hung loosely off her. She looked dreadful she knew it. Who would want to come and see her?

"No visitors, Dorota. I don't want to see anyone today. I don't feel very well" She replied. It was meant to be loud and clear but it came out raspy. She sighed and slumped back against the wall.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She propped herself fully up against the wall preparing herself for a fight with whoever dared come up and disturb her. She was ready for battle. She heard the door open.

As soon as he opened the door. It hit him. The smell of vomit was terrible. It wasn't just the smell of any vomit either, it was the smell of her self-induced vomit, attempted to cover up the smell with Chanel no.5 as a poor air freshener.

The curtains in her room were tightly closed, her un-made bed sheets lying in a tangle. Her clothes were strewn all over the place. Two photo frames were turned backwards. He walked over to them and looked at them. One was of him and her, when they were in Paris on Vacation when they were still on their 'Honeymoon Period' It was the same picture that sat in his suite for months and he was sure that it was still there, even now. Unless Nate had moved it. Speaking of Nate he would have to speak to him sooner or later.

The second photo was a photo of him, when they were still at school. In their junior year.

He walked towards the bathroom, bracing himself for the worst. She couldn't he that bad, it had only been a few months, Serena had a way of over exaggerating things.

He twisted the door handle and opened the door, letting some light into the bathroom as he did so.

He nearly had a heart attack when he saw her. She looked as though she was dead. A zombie. Her once gorgeous hair, radiant with curls was now limp and dead. Her skin was the palest he'd ever seen a person. She was so thin that he could see all of her bones, sticking out. She looked as though if he touched her, she'd snap like a twig. She gently raised her head. Staring him straight in the eyes and her eyes, oh her beautiful brown eyes that once glimmered with love and happiness were now depressed and low.

He could barley recognise her. Serena wasn't over exaggerating at all.

"Chuck" She rasped.

"Blair" He said her name and she could tell he was worried. There was sheer terror in his eyes. She probably looked like a vampire. No, not a vampire, they were beautiful. More like...a Witch.

She was silent. She just stayed there and stared at him like a weak little girl. He put a hand up to the bridge of his nose and exhaled a deep breath.

"God" He whispered to himself.

"What?" She shouted at him. He looked at her.

"If I'd known it was this bad...I would have-"

"What? You would have what? Come running back to New York to save me? This isn't how it works! This isn't fairytale, you can't just come and save me!" She yelled. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Blair-" His voice was calm even though he looked incredibly hurt.

"Stop saying my name!" Chuck looked as though he was shocked. "Just get out! Go!" She screamed. But instead of leaving he took two steps forward. Blair glared at him. This boy had a death wish.

"No" He answered. She looked as though she were about to launch herself at him. He stared at her. "What happened to you, B?"

She looked at her thin hands. "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine. If you came here to see me, then you wasted a trip" She shot at him. She wanted to fight with him. She wanted him to leave and go back to his French floozy.

He sat on the floor next to her. "You don't look fine" He looked at her and she looked at him. "It's returned hasn't it?" He whispered playing with his hands. She closed her eyes and nodded. He saw some tears fall from them.

"Hey, it's okay" He reached out for her but she flinched away from him. Like she was scared of him. "I got your letter" He announced.

"I didn't send you a letter-"

"I know. Serena sent it"

She sighed. "She had no right to do that"

"She was worried about you" He replied.

"Well, Bass thank you for stopping by but I actually have things that I need to be doing so...you can let yourself out" She replied. He didn't budge. "Fine then, if you won't leave, I will"

She tried to stand up but fell backwards. Chuck quickly caught her in his arms and helped her up again. When they were both up, he didn't let go of her. She turned herself around in his arms so that she was facing him and not the mirror. He stared at her and she let a few tear drops fall down her face. Then, she buried he head on his chest. He held her tight, but not as tightly as he used to, for he was afraid that if he did; she would snap in half. So he rocked her gently. Resting his head on the top of hers as she cried.

"It's okay. Its okay now, Blair. I'm here, Chuck's here and I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you. I promise" He soothed her.

"I'm gonna end up in a psychiatric ward, aren't I? They're gonna come and take me away, aren't they?" She asked through her tears.

"No. No, I'm not gonna let anyone take you there. Okay, I promise you, Blair. I'm here now" He soothed.

She nodded against him. "Thank you, Chuck"

"You tired?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I'm always tired now" She admitted.

"Shall I put you to bed?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay, brush your teeth" He said in a soft tone like he was speaking to a child.

Whilst he was making the bed for her he thought about Eva. It would be the 6 in the morning in France. He yawned. He was tired himself.

She came out of the bathroom the lilac nightgown nearly falling off of her. Chuck had just finished making the bed. He looked up and smiled at her. She attempted a smile at him then, nearly fell. He was quickly at her side, his arm around her narrow waist, guiding her towards the golden king sized bed covered with Egyptian cotton bed sheets. She climbed in without fuss and Chuck pulled the bed sheets closely around her.

"Sleep with me" She murmured. Chuck took a step back.

"What?" He asked.

"Lie with me. You look tired" She announced as she patted the space next to her. He smiled.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yes"

He took off his jacket and shoes then took off his tie and un-fastened his top button and was about to climb into bed with her when...

"You're not gonna be comfy like that" She whispered.

"What else do you suggest?" He asked.

"There are some pyjamas in the top drawer on the left" She announced. He shot her a confused glance. "They're yours. From when..." She couldn't finish it off. He knew. He got off the bed, walked over to her closet and found them, a black pair and got into them. When he came out, he found her about to fall asleep. She looked at him and smiled.

He smiled back and climbed back into the bed with her. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this, getting into bed with his ex-girlfriend as her shoulder to lean on. Yet, here he was. Holding out his arms for her to fall into, which she happily did and he held her like they were still madly in love, which was not a total lie. He did still love her, he always had. Always would.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. She gently groaned and opened her eyes. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, Eva. He looked at Blair, then back at the phone, then Blair again and hit the 'Ignore Call' button and set the phone on the side.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"No-one important" He replied. She settled again in his arms and closed her heavy eyes.

As she slept, Chuck watched her. He watched her chest rise and fall in a choreographed motion. She smiled in her sleep and she moved in closer to him, placing a dainty hand on his chest. He smiled and before he even knew what he was doing in his mind, he leant down and kissed the top of her hair. It was only afterwards that his brain kicked in and began scolding itself. He closed his eyes and tried to block the image of Eva out of his mind.

He had only just begun to drift off when the door creaked open. His eyes flew open to find Dorota stood in the doorway, peeking in.

"Oh, I sorry Mister Chuck. I didn't mean to wake you it just that...I heard shouting before and when it stop...well, I was worried" Dorota apologised. Chuck smiled at Dorota. "Is she..." Chuck looked at Blair.

"She's sleeping. But I think she'll be okay. She's scared" He looked up at Dorota. "I know what you must think of me, Dorota. But I'm here now, and I'm gonna look after her"

"What about... your French woman?" She asked. Chuck pulled the sheet around Blair as though she were a little girl.

"I haven't worked that out yet" He admitted. Dorota nodded.

"It good to have you back, Mister Chuck" Dorota smiled closing the door.

Chuck nestled back into his lying position and Blair's head joined her hand on his chest. Chuck smiled to himself.

...

**AN: Please review and tell me what you thought ****xoxo-Beth **


	2. Serena's Warning

***Serena's Warning***

**AN: Sorry about this chapters upload it took me ages but I have some great new ideas **** xoxo-Beth **

Blair Waldorf awoke to find herself safely encased in Chuck Bass' arms. She smiled slightly as she looked up at his sleeping face, he always looked angelic when he slept and for the first time in well over a month, Blair didn't want to rush to the bathroom and ram her fingers down her throat.

She noticed that the small area of sunlight that had glowed from the sides of the curtains had gone. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. 5:45pm, she let out a small groan. They went to bed at around 1pm so they had slept for about 4 ¾ hours. She gently tried to remove herself from his arms and get up when she felt him stir beside her, pulling her closer to him, she turned to face him to find him still sleeping. She sighed and rested one of her hands on his chest.

"Chuck" She murmured. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey" He smiled.

"Can...Can you let go of me please?" She asked. He noticed his grip on her and let her go.

"Sorry" He apologised as she get out of the bed.

"No. It's okay" She replied going to the bathroom. Chuck was automatically alarmed and practically jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going to the toilet. Don't worry, Chuck I'm not gonna throw up. Promise" She promised. Chuck nodded.

"Okay then"

...

Blair and Chuck sat on the couch anxiously waiting for Serena. Blair examined all of her perfect nails whilst Chuck did his third favourite thing to do whilst he was in the Waldorf living room. The first was obviously having mind-blowing sex with Blair, the second was playing the piano with Blair perched on his knee and the third was looking at the photographs of Blair from when she was little that sat neatly on the piano lid. Blair sighed.

"I'm starving" She whispered.

"Where is your blonde BFF?" He asked.

"I have no idea" Blair whispered. Chuck exhaled a breath.

"Should we order Chinese?" Blair shot him a confused look. "I'm really I the mood for Philippe"

Blair smiled. "Philippe sounds good"

...

Blair sat at the dining table waiting for Serena, Chuck was sat opposite her. Neither one of them had spoken in what had seemed like hours although it had only been about fifteen minutes. Suddenly the elevator bell dinged and the familiar sound of Serena's heels clicking came towards the dining room door. When she saw him she dropped all of her shopping bags.

"Chuck!" She cried running over to him. He stood up just in time to grab Serena as she threw herself into his arms.

"Hey Sis" He replied. Serena breathed in his scent that she had once loathed. Then the smell of over-priced Chinese food filled her nostrils.

"I can smell..." She sniffed more, elevating her nose slightly. "Spare ribs, spring rolls, egg fried rice and...noodles"

Blair giggled slightly "Philippe"

Dorota appeared with plates of food and began setting them out of the table. Serena sat down near Blair and began taking food.

...

"B" Serena called to Blair when Blair was going to the kitchen. Blair spun around.

"Yeah, S?" She smiled.

"Where's Chuck sleeping?" Serena asked.

"I'm not too sure, we haven't worked that part out yet" She replied.

"Well, I take it that the two of you have had a nap today, I saw your bed was made before" Serena announced.

"Yeah, well we decided to have a nap together" Blair said.

"A nap? B, you've come this far without Chuck, don't fall off the wagon now!" Serena cried.

"Come this far without him? S, I was running to the bathroom every chance I fucking got!" Blair cried.

"Blair, aren't you forgetting what happened with him and Jenny?" Serena asked.

"I know, and I'm not saying that he and I are back together or even near those sorts of things, but, S he's helping me. Already I can feel it. And...Any news that I'm not sticking my fingers down my throat is good news, right?" Blair asked. Serena nodded.

"Okay, fine. But he's sleeping on the couch!"

Blair nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way"

...

Blair smiled at Chuck as she leant against the bathroom doorframe in her lilac nightgown. He was making the bed for her and plumping up her pillows. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and his boxers. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Thank you" She thanked.

"It's just making the bed" He replied almost shyly.

"No, there's a special way that you make the bed. It's different, it's special" She smiled. He chuckled softly.

She moved closer to him. "We need to talk" She announced. Chuck played nervously with his fingers.

"Go on"

"I think that we should sleep in separate beds" She almost whispered. Chuck twiddled his thumbs.

"Okay"

Blair was expecting a why but he just smiled at her and nodded.

"Your right, it's for the best. Were broken up, we've been broken up for a while it's not right us sleeping in the same bed. I'll go back to the Empire. Sleep tight, Blair" He said going to exit the room. She grabbed his hand making him spin around and stare at their entwined hands.

"No" She whispered. He could feel her pull and she could feel his. They were magnetic, it was no use denying it. "Stay"

"Why?" He asked.

"I need help, remember. Chuck, I may not forgive you for what happened last year but I do need you. And if you're at the Empire then who's gonna look after me?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Your right" He smiled.

"Serena said that you have to sleep on the couch" She announced. Chuck nodded.

"That one right there" She added pointing to the golden couch against the wall under a large picture of Audrey Hepburn. Chuck smirked at her.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Serena didn't say what couch" She replied. Chuck pulled back the covers for her and she climbed into the bed, then he pulled them back over her and walked over to the couch. Blair threw a pillow at him. "You need a pillow!" She almost giggled. She wasn't used to him being so careful around her, he was so careful he was making her laugh.

"Thank you" He replied through the darkness. She grabbed the top part of her comforter and threw that at him as best she could too. He picked it up from the floor. "Thanks" He thanked her.

...

Chuck walked into Blair's bedroom. She was sat on the bed white f;luffy robe on and the hood of it pulled up.

"Blair" He called. She didn't answer. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder. She still didn't move. "Blair" He called again. She looked at him and he realised that she wasn't Blair. It was Eva. Her blue eyes stared at Chuck, her blonde hair hung around her oval face. She smiled at Chuck.

"Hello, Henry" She smiled...

Chuck jumped out off his sleep and sat up on the couch. The room was pitch black and he could only just make out Blair's bed and her body in it. He breathed a sigh of relief and was about to go back to sleep when his phone began vibrating on the floor next to the couch. He quickly grabbed it before it began ringing and hit the accept button.

"Hello" He whispered. Blair turned in her sleep but didn't wake.

"Henry! Oh thank god, you are okay!" Eva cried down the phone. "You didn't call me, I was worried!" She scolded.

"Oh yeah sorry, Eva" He apologised.

"How is Blair?" Eva asked. Chuck looked at the bed where Blair was lying.

"Um...Not so good. I think I'll have to stay here for a while"

"Oh dear, would you like me to come to New York and join you?" She asked.

"No!" Chuck whispered quickly. "I mean, no you stay there. Blair needs her closest friends and family and nobody else to make sure that she gets better" Chuck lied.

"Well, okay. You have as long as you need. Call me tomorrow" She said. Chuck nodded.

"I will"

"Goodnight, Henry. I love you" Eva smiled. Chuck cringed.

"Yep, bye" He replied.

"Henry, wait! You didn't say it back" She reminded him.

"Love you too, night" He responded before putting the phone down. He couldn't take this, he was falling I love with Blair already and he wanted to leave Eva. He only wanted to be with Blair, but he couldn't. He knew that he would just hurt her again, like he always did. He had to be strong because she needed him... And more importantly he needed her.

...

**AN: Wow! What a shit chapter! I hated writing this one but I have loads of ideas for the ext chapters! And I mean loads! Pleas review anyway. Xoxo-Beth **


	3. I Heart New York

I Came Back For You Chapter 3:  
***I Heart New York***

**AN: So I am very sorry about my uploading time but I do have a very good excuse. And that is that for the past 2 weeks I have had mock exams in school and normally I wouldn't both but I have to because the results are getting sent away to the colleges. Anyway... the exams are now officially over and I can officially go back to writing! Hooray! And also I won an award for the best person at English in the school (well in the year but my years the top year!) so that motivated me to write even more! I love my English teacher. Anyway enough of me going on and on enjoy this chapter and review and I have a good storyline for this story now xoxo-Beth.**

**... **

Blair Waldorf awoke the next morning to feel better than she had in months. She smiled to herself and looked at the couch where the man who had made her feel better would be lying. But that man was not there. Panic suddenly hit her and she became scared. She was about to climb out of the bed and look for the Mother Chucker when she noticed a piece of white paper on the pillow next to her. She picked it up and read:

_Gone to the Van Der Humphrey's.  
Lily wants to speak to me.  
Didn't want to wake you  
-C_

Blair smiled to herself. Of course Lily would get wind of Chuck being back in New York and of course she would want to speak to him. After all, when he left for Prague he didn't exactly have a fan club. She looked at her clock, 8:53am. She had one hour until her class started and Serena would've already left because she and a meeting with her English Lit professor about being late all the time. She got up and walked into the bathroom.

She slipped her nightgown off and adjusted the temperature of the shower before getting in. As she washed her body she couldn't help but think of Chuck. He always used to shower in the mornings with her and help her was her hair. She never asked him to, he just always did. It was natural to them. She remembered how much she used to hate showing in that shower after he decided to stay in Paris. The chrome shower head always felt as though it was dirty and the water coming from it was filthy and unclean. It wasn't, but it felt like it. When she would wash her hair, shampoo that once smelt like coconuts and vanilla smelt vile and of rotting dead things. But not anymore, now she basked in the warm water spraying down onto her, she rubbed the shampoo into her hair as though she was on an advert for shampoo where the women in it looked as though they were getting an orgasm from the hair product.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel and wrapped her hair in another one. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly. She was still too thin but she felt much better about herself. And she had to owe mist of that to Chuck. She smiled at the thought of him and then realised and stopped. She couldn't still love him, she hated him well...maybe she didn't hate him as much anymore since he was her now and being so lovely to her.

She selected a dark blue Marc Jacobs blouse and a grey YSL skirt and accessorised with a Cartier gold necklace with diamonds and Jimmy Choos peep toe pumps. She smiled at herself before grabbing her Louis Vuitton bag and heading for the elevator.

...

"I am so sorry about what happened with Jenny. She was in a bad place and I just used her pain for my own personal destruction." Chuck apologised.

"Well, thank you for your apology. And welcome home. Please don't do it again" Lily replied. They both took a sip out of their tea cups.

"I have no intention of doing so...At least not without telling you first" Chuck said.

"So, tell me what happened in Prague. I heard about the mugging from Serena but after that?"

"Well...I uh met someone. Someone wonderful, she found me and nursed me back to health after I was shot and then... well Blair found me, begged me to come back and I said no...But then of course, Blair got sick and-" Chuck stopped himself and Lily looked worried.

"Blair got sick?" Lily asked cautiously. Chuck ignored the question and awkwardly took a sip from his tea cup. "Charles, what do you mean Blair got sick?"

"She's fine now" Chuck said quickly.

"Well, what was wrong with her in the first place?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing that you need to be worried about" He replied then, realising his rudeness rephrased his answer. "What I mean is that, she's completely fine now."

"Oh, you've been sworn to secrecy?" Lily asked. Chuck nodded.

"Exactly"

"Well, we need to formally introduce you back into society. What about a meal or a social gathering?" Lily asked.

"That sounds great. In about two or three weeks?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"Perfect. But, Thanksgiving is then..." Lily began. "Why don't you come for Thanksgiving?" She asked.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked. He knew that that wouldn't go down well with Rufus and Dan and Eric.

"Well, I'll have to talk the boys around but I don't see why not" She replied. "Bring Blair" She added. Chuck nodded.

...

Chuck felt slightly odd in his elevator in the Empire. He had been away from it so long it felt like it had changed. It was like the Empire was his baby and now it had grown up. He hoped to God that Nate was there because otherwise he'd just look a prat.

The doors opened and Chuck stepped into his home. But it wasn't his home anymore. It was Nate's now. Chuck's home was in a tiny apartment in Paris.

He sighed. Who was he kidding? Paris wasn't his home. He was New Yorker. He always had bee and he always would be.

"Won't be a minute, Dan" Nate called from the living room. Chuck smiled to himself as he walked towards the direction of Nate' voice. Nate was playing pool absentmindedly.

"It's not Dan" Chuck replied. Nate's head shot up like a cheetah sensing its prey. Nate stared at his best friend as though he was a ghost. After a while Nate managed to gather himself up again.

"Wow, am I either really drunk or are you really here?" Nate asked shocked.

"Well, you may be drunk but I'm here" Chuck smirked. Nate set the pool cue down on the table and walked over to Chuck carefully studying him.

"Where the hell you been at, man?" He asked.

"Paris. But I'm back now"

Nate hugged him in true bromance style. "Man, I missed you" Nate said.

"Missed you too" Chuck replied returning the hug. Finally, the two boys let go of each other. "Alright, enough bromancing. I need your advice"

"What is it?" Nate asked happily.

"Well, I have a new girlfriend, her name is Eva...But I came back to New York because of Blair's bulimia and now...Well I think I'm still in love with Blair" Chuck announced. Nate made the shape of and 'O' with his mouth.

"Oh...well then, dude. You gotta break up with this French chick, she is French, right?" Chuck nodded and Nate carried on. "Yeah, then you gotta tell Blair how you feel. She's in a pretty bad place at the minute and she needs to know that you'll be there for her." Nate finished with a smile.

"Problem is: Eva found me in the alley way. She saved my life. I can't just leave her" Chuck replied. Nate thought...

"Well, how does Blair feel?" He asked. Chuck shook his head.

"She doesn't know how I feel, I haven't told her yet"

"Then you need to tell her. She has to know...And you have to make a choice" Nate told Chuck. He nodded.

"I know"

"So, you moving back in here?" Nate asked.

"I'm staying with Blair"

"Oh. Okay, listen man, Dan's coming here any minute and well with what happened last time-" Nate began.

"Okay, thanks for the warning. Listen, we'll catch up some time yeah?" Chuck asked. Nate nodded.

"Sure"

Chuck began to walk to the elevator.

"Chuck!" Nate called. Chuck spun around. "I'm glad you're okay" He announced. Chuck smiled.

"Me too" Chuck replied pressing the elevator button. The elevator doors opened and out stepped Dan. He froze when he saw Chuck as the anger boiled up inside of him. He stepped out of the elevator and Chuck tried to get past him but Dan's hands stopped him as they grabbed Chuck by the collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"Bass?" He shouted. Chuck grasped at Dan's hands that were fixed on his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chuck asked desperately.

"The more relevant question is what the hell are you doing here?" Dan shouted.

"Blair, I came back for Blair" Chuck muttered breathlessly. Nate appeared.

"Dan! Leave him!" Nate cried as he ran over. Dan let go of Chuck and Chuck held his throat.

"Blair will never take you back!" Dan shouted at Chuck.

...

Penelope tapped Blair on the shoulder as she walked to her last class of the day. Blair spun around.

"What do you want?" Blair asked in her Queen B voice.

"I heard that Chuck Bass was back in town" Penelope said.

"And...What if he is?" Blair asked.

"Well, last I heard you banished little J. I was just wondering if you banned Chuck too?" Penelope asked.

"Well if I banished him then he wouldn't be here now would he?" Blair asked.

"So, if he's back then where did he go in the first place?" Penelope questioned. Blair was losing patience with the girl.

"Paris" She answered through gritted teeth.

"So...Are the two of you back together?" She asked.

"No!" Blair almost shouted immediately. Penelope got her phone out of her pocket and showed Blair two photos.

"Well then why is he going into your apartment with suitcases and coming out the next day in just a suit?" She asked.

...

Chuck sat on the couch that was now doubling up as his bed. He had the phone pressed to his ear waiting for someone to answer the call.

"Henry!" A voice chirped down the phone.

"Eva, hey" He replied.

"Why are you calling at this time?" She asked.

"I needed to speak to you"

"Go on."

"It's about us. I don't think that were really working, Eva. I'm sorry." Chuck said with a pained voice.

"Wait? Henry are you breaking up with me?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, you deserve so much better and-"

"Who is she?" Eva asked immediately.

"Excuse me?"

"Who is she? This girl that you are leaving me for?" Eva asked in a pissed and dejected tone.

"Eva, there isn't anyone-" Chuck began.

"It's Blair isn't it? That's why you left to be with her!" Eva demanded screeching it down the phone.

"No! Eva it isn't like that."

"Then what's it like, Henry?"

Chuck sighed. "My name isn't Henry. Eva, my name is Chuck Bass. I own a very large company that makes lots of money. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth but I thought that-"

"That what I would've just left you to die if I found out you were rich?" Eva asked disgusted. How dare he keep this from her?

"Eva, I'm sorry. I was scared-" Chuck began.  
"What about your things?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"I don't want them." He replied.

"So I have to dispose of them? You know what Chuck Bass, I never want to speak with you ever again!" She yelled as she ended the call. Chuck listened as the line went dead, then he put his head in his hands. At that precise moment, Blair came through the door. And threw her bag on her bed.

"Hey" She sighed.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked worried. The last thing that he wanted was her being upset again because he knew how her being upset often ended and it often included a toilet bowl.

"No! I'm stressed. I have a law test in 2 days!" She almost screamed at him. He always loved seeing her stressed, it always sort of turned him on. But this time around, he didn't want to fuck her. He wanted to help her relax.

"Maybe I can help with that. Why don't I run you a bath?" He asked nicely as he put his phone back in his pocket. Blair stared at him as though he had just announced his un dying love for her.

"Okay, who are you and what the hell have you done with Chuck Bass?" She asked suspiciously.

Chuck let out a soft chuckle. "Ha. Blair I just want you to get better. I want to make it all up to you." He admitted and then immediately regretted telling her the second part.

"Well that's sweet." Blair said almost mockingly. She immediately regretted it and was about to apologise for her rudeness when he spoke.

"I mean it Blair, what happened with Jenny-"

"I don't want you to say her name. It's a banned word." Blair said quickly. He nodded.

"Okay."

"You know, after the day I've had. A bath sounds good." She replied smiling. Chuck smiled back and stood up.


	4. Kiss The Girl

I Came Back For You Chapter 4

*Kiss The Girl*

**AN: Be warned... this chapter has smut ;) xoxo-Beth**

...

Chuck sat in the dining room on his laptop doing spreadsheets. He looked at the clock on the laptop screen. He was excited just to see her again. For the past two weeks he had done nothing but do wonderful things for her. When he noticed her peonies in her room were slowly dying, he replaced them. When she couldn't decide whether to wear Jimmy Choos or Christian Louboutins one morning, he helped her to decide. When she got cold some nights, he'd go and fetch an extra blanket for her.

"Any minute now" He said to himself. Suddenly the elevator doors crashed open and out ran Serena and Blair. Blair ran over to Chuck like an excited four year old on Christmas day.

"Chuck! Chuck!" She cried. Chuck stood up as she ran over to him.

"Yes, Blair?" He asked acting stupid. Of course he knew why she was so excited. Her law test results came back today. It was just a mock examination but he was still cramming like crazy before it.

"I got an A*!" She cried excitedly. A huge smile spread across his face. Without a warning, he scooped her up in his arms and began to twirl her around. She giggled like a little girl at his contact.

"I'm so happy for you!" He announced when he finally put her down again. Serena stared at them both with a disapproving look. It wasn't that Serena disapproved of Chuck and Blair being 'Friends' she just didn't like the idea that Chuck could very easily break Blair's heart into a million pieces. And she did not want that happening again.

"I told you you'd do well in it" Chuck said proudly. Blair smiled.

"Your right, Bass. Thank you but I couldn't have done it without your help" Blair blushed. She hated how he made her feel like a little girl.

"You know what? We should go out and celebrate. That ballet thing is on in two days. I can get us tickets" He said with a smile. He knew how much Blair loved the ballet. Her smile grew wider.

"Oh Chuck" She gushed. Serena rolled her eyes.

"B, we have plans for two days time. Cocktails with the Hamilton House girls" Serena said quickly. Blair's face fell.

"Oh yeah"

"Well, what about after the cocktails? The ballet doesn't begin until 8" Chuck said quickly. There was no way that Serena was winning this one. He wanted to take Blair to do something fun, or what she considered to be fun.

"Chuck's right" Blair said to Serena. Serena rolled her eyes again.

**...**

Blair sat on the couch flicking through a _HELLO!_ Magazine. Chuck was showering upstairs and there was nothing better for Blair to do. Serena had been funny with Blair ever since Chuck announced that he was taking her to the ballet. Serena walked in at that precise moment. Blair looked up.

"B, I need to talk to you" She said. Blair put the magazine down.

"Go on"

"I don't like the idea of Chuck being here, sleeping in the same room as you. He broke your heart and hurt you. He traded you for a hotel and slept with Jenny Humphrey!" Serena said.

"You know the rule!" Blair shouted at that raccoon's name. "And plus, you're the one who's a firm believer in second chances"

Serena let out a sarcastic laugh "Second chance yeah sure, but Chuck's had a million and you know that. Blair, I'm telling you as your best friend. He is bad news."

"Bad news? Serena, he's helping me!" Blair shot at her best friend.

"Helping you? Blair, he's seducing you. He wants you back and everyone can see it!"

"Serena, if it wasn't for Chuck. I'd probably be dead by now and you know that. Whatever he's doing, he's doing it right."

"Do you still have feelings for him? Do you still love him even after everything?" Serena shouted.

"No!" Blair cried.

"Blair!"

"I don't. I have no feelings for him anymore." Blair replied.

"Oh really, because when he was hugging you and twirling you before, you looked like you were about to explode with happiness." Serena shot at Blair.

"Well I'm sorry that I have one male paying me attention instead of two fighting over me!" Blair yelled. Serena looked shocked at what Blair had just yelled.

"Fine, but believe me, B. He's bad news."

Serena exited the room and Blair slumped down in her chair. Serena was right; she couldn't just let him back into her heart. Not yet, it was too soon. But that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends.

**...**

After about 30 minutes, Blair went upstairs to get a new magazine from her bedroom. She stopped when she got to her bedroom to see Chuck fully dressed in one of his suits packing his things away.

"Chuck, What are you doing?" She asked as she walked into the room. He looked up from his suitcase and sighed.

"I'm going to stay at the Empire for a while."

Blair looked confused "Why?"

"Serena doesn't want me here." He explained.

"Who cares about Serena?" She asked quickly. She didn't want him to leave. He couldn't leave.

"You do. I'm not gonna come between you both. I could never do that. Ever." He picked up a tie and put it into the suitcase. Her hand grabbed his wrist and he looked up at her.

"Chuck, please. Don't leave." She begged. He looked into her eyes and at that moment he wanted to kiss her.

"I'll just be at the Empire." He replied. She nodded and removed her dainty hand from his wrist.

"Promise me something?" She asked. He nodded.

"Anything"

"Promise me that you won't go back to France. Promise me that you won't disappear without saying goodbye first?" She asked her eyes slowly filling with tears. He nodded his head.

"I promise. Come here." He replied pulling her into his arms. She hugged him back taking in his scent of expensive cologne.

"I'm just at the Empire. Come any time you like." He announced. She nodded against his neck.

"Okay." He let go of her and she wiped away her tears quickly. He pretended not to notice them.

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow." He said quickly changing the subject.

She nodded her head "Okay."

**...**

Blair smiled at herself in the mirror in her Ralph Lauren halter ruffle floral silk gown . Her hair was in a perfect bun and her Christian Louboutin heels were perfectly tightened. Serena appeared at the door in a black lace dress.

"Hey, B" She said as she walked into Blair's room.

"Hey S" Bair replied coldly.

"You look gorgeous" Serena complimented the brunette.

"Thanks"

"B, have I done something? You've been off with me ever since Chuck left" Serena asked. Blair ignored her and inspected her Erickson Beamon bracelet. "I'll take the silence as a yes then"

Blair turned on her heels to Serena. "Yes Serena, you did something. You are the reason that Chuck moved out. Because he thought that he was going to come between us so he left. You pushed him away!" Blair answered.

"Are you being serious? He left because of that?" Serena asked mockingly. Blair was about to answer when she heard Dorota's voice.

"Miss Blair, Mister Chuck is here" Called the polish maid.

"Coming, Dorota" Blair called.

"Why don't I come with you and we can all talk about it in the limo?" Serena asked.

"No thanks, S. I think I'll just see you there" Blair replied as she walked out of the door.

Blair's frown immediately turned into a smile the moment that she saw Chuck at the bottom of the stairs in a tuxedo.

"Hi" She smiled as she walked down the staircase.

"Hi. You look beautiful" He complemented her making her blush.

"Thanks" She replied.

"We should get going" He smiled. Blair smiled too.

"Okay"

"Shouldn't we give Serena a lift too?" He asked. Bair shook her head.

"I think she changed her mind about coming"

Chuck offered Blair his arm out for Blair to take and she took it without a second thought and let him lead her over to the elevator.

**...**

Blair smiled as she stood beside Chuck as he talked to Nate about something. She wasn't really listening; she was far too busy over hearing people saying how wonderful she looked, how wonderful Chuck looked. What a perfect couple they used to make. Some people even picked up the courage to ask her whether they were back together and Blair answered with a simple. "No, Chuck and I are just friends." Now, Blair and Chuck were about to enter the room where the ballet was taking place when Serena stopped them.

"Blair, please. Think about what you're doing here. Your all over Gossip Girl" Serena said when she managed to grab Blair.

"Serena, Chuck and I are just here as friends. He's my friend and he's helping me to get over my...illness and I did well in an exam and he decided to take me out" Blair explained losing patience with her best friend.

"Well just think about what it looks like, B. Last year Chuck nearly proposed and if he did, would you have said yes?" Serena questioned. Blair ignored the question. "The two of you were really serious, B. You can't just be friends with Chuck and you know it"

Blair knew that Serena was right and so she awkwardly put her head down. "If you'll excuse me, I have a ballet to attend" And with that, Blair walked back over to Chuck.

**...**

Chuck realised that something was wrong with Blair after her talk with Serena. During the ballet, she didn't smile very much, even when they performed Blair's favourite lift she gave a small smile and then it was gone almost as soon as it had arrived.

When they walked towards the limo, he offered her his jacket but said no thank you and simply climbed into the limo. Now, they were sat in the limo in complete silence. Chuck looked at her but she looked out of the window. Finally, he spoke.

"Blair, have I done something?" He asked. Blair shook her head.

"You've done nothing, Chuck. Everything is fine, I'm sorry I've been a little cold" She apologised finally looking at him.

"What did Serena say? I know it has something to do with whatever she said to you before the ballet."

"She just said something that made me realise something." She answered. Chuck opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "I don't wanna talk about it, Chuck." Then, she went back to looking out the window.

When they arrived outside her apartment block, she wouldn't let him walk her inside and just simply said. "I'll be fine from here. Thank you for a lovely night, Chuck." She smiled at him before she got out of the limo and headed for the doorman.

Chuck sighed as the limo pulled away and began to head for the Empire. He looked down to where she had sat, then on the floor he noticed it. Her purse sat on the floor. He picked it up and wound down his window so that he could see Arthur.

"Arthur, we need to go back to the Waldorf's" He announced.

**...**

He walked into the penthouse to find no Dorota anywhere. That's when he remembered. Dorota no longer lived there. She lived in Queens with Vanya and baby Anastasia. So he took the stairs up to her room.

When he got there, the door was open and so he walked in looking for her. She was stood at her mirror in her lingerie and white silk robe humming to herself and inspecting her hair now down and in curls. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She looked beautiful, just how he had remembered. She hadn't spotted him yet and he wondered whether he should just leave but something was stopping him. Suddenly, she moved and noticed him in the mirror and froze staring at him.

"I-I-I-You left this" He stuttered as he held the purse towards his body. She walked over to him.

"Oh, thanks" She replied as she went to take the purse from his hands. He handed it to her but their hands brushed against one another's. She took the purse and held it in her hands like a lifejacket that she would use any moment. He smiled slightly at her.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you have your purse...And now you do so I'll get going. Goodnight Waldorf" He said as he walked towards the door. Suddenly, he felt her hand grab onto his and make him turn around.

"Wait" She spoke quietly but he heard her and they looked into each other's eyes. "Stay"

Chuck held Blair's hand fully and pulled her towards him as though he was about to dance with her. He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and leaned in close to her lips. Both of their eyes closed as one leaned into the other and their lips touched lightly. Then he pulled away and stared at her.

"You sure?" He asked. Blair responded by placing one of her dainty hands up to cup his face and kissing him again. His hands travelled to around her waist and held her there whilst her other arm moved to around the back of his neck.

At his contact, she accidentally dropped the pure and it landed on the floor with a loud thud and they both deepened the kiss. Within moments, both were pulling at each other's clothes. Desperate to get them off. First went Chuck's jacket, then his bowtie shortly followed by his waistcoat, off came her silk night robe and more kisses and hungry hands led to Chuck's pants and shoes on the floor.

He carried her over to the bed and un-hooked her bra as he applied plenty of kisses to her neck and shoulder. They kissed some more as he felt his erection building in his boxer shorts. She must have felt it too because she smirked seductively at him and ran her fingers through his hair whilst her other hand helped to unbutton his shirt. She kissed his chest lightly dusted with brown chest hair, how she had missed his chest. It wasn't as muscley as some of the other men she had been with but Chuck's chest defiantly beat the six packs and smooth chests of all the other men.

Her kissed the crease of her breasts and removed her bra leaving her in just her panties, she helped him remove his shirt leaving him in his black Calvin Klein boxer shorts. Suddenly he pulled away and looked at her.

"I don't have a condom" He confessed. Blair attacked his lips again.

"We don't need one." She replied.

"We do. I don't want you getting pregnant" He said as he slid off of her. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Get the key from underneath the purple care bear and use it to open the third drawer of my dresser" She told him. He did as he was told and walked over to the third drawer and opened it. There, was durex strawberry lube, durex normal lube, durex sensi thin condoms, a rampant Rabbit thruster deluxe and bed ties.

"No wonder you keep a lock on this drawer" He said smugly as he reached for the sensi thin condoms, closed and locked the drawer. Then he went back over to the bed and kissed her again. She looked into his eyes and she looked slightly scared.

"Hey, I won't hurt you" He told her lovingly. She nodded.

"I know, you never do. Never have, never will. Well, not during sex anyway"

He smirked and continued to kiss her, he laid her down on the bed gently and began to rub her nipples and kiss her breasts. She squirmed and moaned at his touch gently pulling his hair. He led a trail of kisses down to her belly button whilst he moved her panties to the side and began to rub her clit. She cried out his name at this particular point making Chuck slip a finger inside of her centre and feel around making sure that she was wet enough for him, not that he needed too though as she was already soaked but he liked to tease her. After a minute or so, he pulled out and pulled the condom from its foil wrapper ad was about to slip it on when she stopped him with her hand and pushed him so that he was lying down, his dick straight up in the air.

"Let me" She said as she took the condom in her left hand and with her right, began to tease him. Gently stroking his tip, he hissed at the contact as she wrapped her hand around his dick and began to lift her hand up and down. He threw his head back against the pillows and gasped.

"Blair, 6 months!" He panted. She slowly kissed his tip and stopped jerking him off and then slowly, she leaned up and kissed his mouth. She then put her lips to his ear and whispered.

"Not another day longer" She whispered seductively. "I've missed you, Bass"

And with that, she slipped the condom onto his shaft and he flipped her over, tore her panties off and positioned himself at her opening.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded.

"Fuck me"

It just so happens that Chuck Bass is very good at flowing orders when it comes to Blair Waldorf and he slid his hard penis into her waiting heat slowly. She smiled and looked into his eyes that were practically the same colour as hers. He found her hand and held it as he began to thrust inside of her only to pull out and repeat the process. He was slow at first but that's not what Blair wanted from him.

"Chuck, harder. Faster" She pleaded and so he followed his orders and became faster and harder, giving the girl of his dreams what she longed for.

He could hear her whimpering beneath him and he knew that she was almost at her peak, which was good because he was almost at his. She began to open her mouth and it shaped the form of an 'O' as she cried out "Chuck! Ohhhh!"

"Um, baby I want you, won't you come to me? I'm not gonna hurt you" He replied huskily. He watched as her eyes began to roll back into her head and with one last hard and quick thrust, her muscles tightened around him as she squeezed his hand and dug her nails in slightly her hips buckled up towards him. He came a second or so after she did and shouted her name.

He pulled out of her, let go of her hand and fell onto his side of the bed, both of them gasping for air. She couldn't speak.

"Wow" He whispered. She turned on her side to gaze at him. "I've missed that"

She shuffled over to him and laid her arms on his chest and passionately kissed his lips. "I've missed everything" She admitted smiling. He smiled back and kissed her, gently running his fingers through her curls.

Realising that she must be cold, he grabbed the gold comforter and wrapped it fully around her and planted a kiss on her nose. She knew what this meant and laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He began to stroke her silky smooth hair and kissed her head.

"I want you to stay" She announced. He nodded.

"Okay. Blair, I'm never going to leave again. I won't go back to France. I'll stay here, for good. I promise"

She smiled and kissed his chest. "I'd like that" She closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Chuck" She said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Blair" He replied.

**...**

**AN: So...smut rating? It was my first time at writing smut so sorry that it wasn't very good but please leave your comments and thoughts because I love reading them thy make my day! (How sad am I?) Sorry if I made Serena come off as a little horrible in this chapter but I felt as though she just wants what's best for Blair and she doesn't think that Chuck will help and don't worry I haven't forgotten about Eva, she isn't gone for good I can promise you that **** xoxo-Beth **


	5. Caught In Your Calvin Klein's

*I Came Back For You Chapter 5*

***Caught In Your Calvin Klein's***

**...**

**AN: Sorry about how long it took to update. Please review. **

**...**

Blair woke up encased in Chuck's arms with her head on his chest. She didn't know what time it was and she didn't care. She smiled to herself as she recollected what had happened the night before. She remembered how needy his lips were against hers. How he was so gentle with her acting like if he held her too tightly then she might break.

She had asked him to stay and he had agreed. He told her that he would never leave again.

Good. She thought, he had put her through so much worry when he disappeared. Every day she checked Gossip Girl and she even went as far as hiring a private investigator to look for him. Not that it did much good and the only Bass the stupid guy could find was Jack.

But still, she hadn't completely forgiven him for sleeping with Gothic Barbie but with the way he was going, he was well on his way to being back in her good books full time. For now, he was on probation.

She reached out and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. Two e-mails from Gossip Girl and one text from Serena. Blair opened the first Gossip Girl one to see a picture of her and Chuck at the ballet gazing into each other's eyes and smiling underneath there was a message.

_**Looks like C and B are still loved up as they go to the ballet together. But are they back together? Or just close friends? Get on the lookout Kiddies; Gossip Girl is going to need some help in cracking this secret.**_

The next e-mail was from Gossip Girl again. But this time it was a poll.

_**Should C and B get back together? Yes or no?**_

Underneath it had a poll with yes in pink and no in orange. The pink one was 85% and the orange was 15%. Blair sighed and then opened Serena's text:

_Hey B, I might be home a little later tonight. I'm just with Eric._

Suddenly, Chuck stirred and Blair turned to face him as his eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning" He yawned.

"Moring" She replied.

"Last night was...urm...interesting" He began. She giggled.

"You were never one for the morning after talk"

"Well that's because I never know where we are now...So where are we now?" He asked.

"I don't know. Gossip Girl has a poll on whether we should get back together or not" She announced handing him the phone. He looked at the screen.

"85 to 15 eh?"

"Chuck" She looked into his eyes. "This doesn't mean that I forgive you completely"

He nodded. "I know. And you have every right to feel that way. I know what I did and I know how much it hurt you. I'm am so sorry, Blair" He apologised.

"Well, you did get yours in the end" She replied almost jokingly. "But seriously, if anything terrible happened to you...I don't know what I'd do"

"Well, you didn't need to worry. I'm fine; I'm actually much more concerned about you" He tapped her nose.

"I'm fine" She leaned into his lips. "Much better since you came back" She kissed his lips softly before grabbing the navy blue silk bed runner and wrapping it around her thin body like a bath towel before she climbed out of the bed and walked towards the closet.

"By the way" She appeared in the doorway. "You are on probation" He chuckled softly.

**...**

Blair and Chuck sat on Blair's bed fully clothed with a tray of various food items on it.

"So my probation...What does it involve?" He asked casually taking a bite from his blueberry muffin.

"Well" She bit into a grape "You need rules"

"Rules?" He asked sceptically.

"Yes. First rule: You do not whore me out, to your psychotic Uncle or anyone. Second rule: We do not mention Hannah Montana turned Gothic Barbie nor do we mention what you did with her. And third rule: Do not disappear and get shot again. Please." She popped the other half of the grape into her mouth. He smiled at her.

"Deal"

"Good boy" She said leaning over and kissing him. "Oh, and one more thing: Serena can't know. No-one can, not just yet"

He kissed her passionately. "I wouldn't have it any other way"

**...**

Chuck walked into Blair's bedroom a few hours later. He had left but then he had left his phone behind. He closed the door as softly as he could but she heard and she was out of her closet in seconds and staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak but she had already beaten him to it.

"Chuck! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I left my phone" He replied walking over to the bedside table and picking it up.

"What if Serena saw you?" She asked.

"Well, considering Serena is out shopping with Lily, I don't think that she saw me"

"What about Gossip Girl?"

"Oh, I was really sneaky" He said seductively. "Well, I have my phone so I guess I'll be going" He said slowly. She walked over to him.

"Or you could stay" She said seductively as she moved to be in front of him. She smirked at him and he grabbed her waist. She pushed her lips onto him and within moments their clothes were off and they were on the bed.

They were in a huge make out session and within seconds, Chuck was on top of Blair with only a thin sheet covering the lower half's of the two. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Chuck!" She moaned in deep pleasure. He kissed her neck before running his tongue down it and between the crease of her breasts. He took one of her pink and perky nipples in his fingers and began to rub it. She hissed slightly at his contact and began to spread her legs further apart. He grabbed a condom and slid it on and entered her waiting heat.

"Blair!" He panted as he began to thrust inside her and then back out. In and out he went whilst she moaned underneath him and called his name. She wrapped her arms around his back and began to dig her nails into his skin.

"Oh God! Chuck! That's it!" She screamed.

Both of them were too busy in their heated moment to notice the door opening and someone else joining them in the room. They only realised this once Serena screamed.

Chuck turned around to see his step sister standing there with her hands over her eyes. He quickly rolled off Blair and sat up at the side of her. Grabbing what they could to cover themselves up.

"Serena! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Chuck asked.

"I did knock, but apparently you didn't hear. I heard you though!" Serena responded.

"I thought you were shopping with your Mom?" Blair asked pulling the cover up to cover her body more.

"I came back early to talk to you. My Mom' having a dinner for Rufus' birthday in a few days and she wants you to come." Serena looked at Chuck. "You too"

Serena began to walk out the door and to her bedroom and Blair got up, still wrapped in the duvet and ran after her. Calling her name. She spun around.

"I knew it!" Serena cried. Blair nodded.

"I know. I thought that I had control and then last night he came here to bring me my purse and we kissed...And then it escalated" Blair explained.

"You have no control over each other do you?" Serena almost scolded her. "But at least you two choose to be with each other...I don't know whether I should pick Dan or Nate"

"Just follow your heart, S. You'll make the right choice"

Serena smiled at her best friend. "Your right. Thanks, B"

**...**

Dan and Nate were in the middle of a game of pool when Dan spoke.

"So...Chuck, why's he back?"

Nate looked up. "Well, it's this thing with Blair. I can't say what because I'm not allowed but he came back to help her" Nate explained.

"So...He's going back to Paris as soon as he's helped her?" Dan asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe he'll stay"

Dan chalked the end of his cue. "So...Does he have a girl in Paris?"

"Well, he did have this girl. Eva, but he dumped her"

"For Blair?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. I think so; apparently she was pretty hot too. Eva Cooupo or something like that. She was the one who saved Chuck's life, she nursed him back to health and so he decided to stay with her. But then, I guess he realised that he still had feelings for Blair" Nate explained. Dan smirked to himself. He had a perfect plan to destroy both Blair and Chuck and bring back Jenny. All he needed was to find Eva.

**...**

**AN: So...Things seem to be heating up don't they? So, will Dan find Eva? Will Blair and Chuck last? And who will Serena choose? Keep reading and find out. Until then, xoxo-Beth**


	6. They Shoot Basses, Don't They?

***I Came Back For You Chapter 6***

***They Shoot Basses, Don't They?***

**AN: So, I woke up on Tuesday morning completely gutted that I was going back to school and I checked my BlackBerry and I saw all of the reviews sitting in my inbox and it actually made my day so thanks Guys! Anyway onto the story...Oh and to find Blair's dress and shoes for Lily's Google '****Marc by Marc Jacobs Gilded Sunflower Dress' (Yes, this is the dress that she wore in her apartment before she stripped of in front of Dorota and that chef) and to find her shoes just Google 'Jimmy Choo mixim' and the shoes should come up****. I did have the link for them but they wouldn't work, even when I put the spaces in! **

**...**

Blair awoke on a Tuesday morning to find no Chuck Bass next to her. She sat up in the bed and noticed a note on his pillow. She picked it up.

_Come down stairs once you wake up. –C_

She smiled to herself before throwing the duvet off of her, slipped her feet into some slippers and headed for the door, grabbing a silk robe as she went. When she got down stairs, he was sat at the dining table in a purple dressing gown and slippers reading a newspaper. He looked up when he saw her and a smile spread across his face.

"Good Morning, Beautiful" He smiled as she approached him. She stopped to look at what was on the table. There was a range of different fruits, muffins and pastries along with toast, coffee, tea and orange juice. She sat down opposite him.

"Good Morning, Handsome" She returned. "What is all this?"

"Well, you have college today. I thought I'd make you breakfast before you go" He replied setting the newspaper down. She noticed a bad-aid on one of his fingers. "You made this?" She asked sceptically. He nodded and held up his injured finger.

"Dorota offered to make eggs but I thought it was the duty of the caring boyfriend to provide" He said. "Well, to be fair, Dorota did do most of this. I just poured the tea and cut up a few apples."

Blair giggled. "You spoil me" She took a piece of toast and began to spread jelly onto it before taking a bite out of it. "So, what are your plans for today?"

He took a sip from hi coffee cup. "I have a meeting. I need to get The Empire back on top."

"Anyone important going to be in this meeting?" She asked casually.

"It's just with KC" He replied.

"KC, as in Serena's ex-boss? KC?"

He nodded. "She may be a Bitch but she's good"

She finished her toast and grabbed a handful of blue berries. "My Mother's coming here tomorrow" She sighed. Chuck nodded.

"I know, you mentioned it last night"

"Do I look well enough?" She asked. Chuck nodded.

"You look perfect"

She smiled. "And we have that dinner with Lily and Rufus tonight"

"Scary stuff" He replied. "Rufus hates me"

"He doesn't hate you...He just hates what you did..." She reassured him.

"Is Serena going?" He asked.

"Yep."

He took a bite from a piece of toast. "Good, Nate wanted to know"

"Nate?" She asked.

"Yeah, Serena has to make her decision tonight." Chuck replied. Blair looked at the clock before downing her orange juice.

"Oh my God! I have to get ready for class!" She replied getting up. He stood up too.

"And I have to get ready for the meeting"

**...**

"How do I look?" Chuck asked as Blair emerged from the wardrobe.

"Hot. How do I look?"

"Completely breathtaking" He answered. She grabbed her bag and walked towards him.

"Well, I'm off. Have a good day"

He kissed her gently on the lips. "You too"

"And don't forget, we have the dinner tonight" She reminded him.

"I know. I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked. She nodded and he kissed her again.

**...**

"Why is Chuck Bass coming here tonight?" Rufus asked Lily as he walked into the living room and over to her desk.

"Because I invited him" Lily said as she stood up and walked over to her husband. "I know what he did was wrong, but we can't undo what has already been done. But he's trying to make amends with everyone, even Blair."

"I know about his relationship with Blair. Eric told me, and she can forgive him if she wants but, Lil I don't want I'm in my home." Rufus replied.

"He's my step-son. Jenny isn't here, I don't see what harm he's doing"

"He's Chuck Bass, he does harm just by breathing"

Lil sighed. "Why don't you give him a chance? You'll see tonight when he comes, he's different and the way he looks at Blair...It's like one wrong move and she'll break" Lily told Rufus. He nodded.

"Well, Jenny keeps telling me that it wasn't his fault...And maybe its time I believed her" Rufus admitted.

**...**

Eric walked into Dan's room attempting to do a bow-tie.

"You know, Elliot is really the bow tie master in our relationship and I guess that I can't wear one until he gets back" Eric said as he let the two sides of the tie fall to the sides. Dan stood up and helped him out.

"You know, the real bowtie masters coming tonight, don't you?" Dan asked. Eric nodded.

"Yeah, my Mom thinks he's completely changed"

Dan scoffed. "Yeah right. Once a Basstard, always a Basstard" Eric smiled. "I have a plan to get him out of everyone's lives for good" Dan admitted. Eric stared at his new step-brother.

"Go on"

"Nate was telling me about this girl Chuck had while he was over in Paris, Eva. But he dumped her for Blair. Turns out that Eva is a prostitute, that's how I found her. I just typed in her name on the internet and she came up instantly. I called her and spoke to her and she's coming to New York, tonight" Dan announced.

"And?"

"And...Once Blair finds out about Eva, she'll go all crazy-bitch on Chuck's ass and dump him. Then, he'll go back to Paris with Eva and he'll be out of our lives for good"

"What about Blair? I don't wanna hurt her, Dan. She's always been like a Sister to me" Eric pointed out.

"Blair's strong, she'll get over Chuck for good and find someone better. But whilst she's getting over Chuck, it'll be safe for Jenny to come back"

Eric slapped Dan's shoulder. "Good plan"

Dan smirked. "You in then?"

"I'm in"

Rufus walked into the room at that exact moment.

"In what?" He asked casually. Dan smiled at his Dad.

"Dad, I have a plan that will bring Jenny back to New York and get rid of Chuck for good.

I don't know, Dan. Lily seems to really think Chuck's changed. Maybe all he needs is a second chance.

A second chance sure but Chuck's had a bunch.

Look, this is hard for me too, but we need to keep your Mother happy on her birthday. And as upset as I am over the Jenny situation, we can't hate someone forever.

You don't get it, do you? It's not like what happened with Chuck and Jenny is an isolated incident.

"Eric!" Dan scolded.

"What do you mean, not an isolated incident?" Rufus asked.

"I shouldn't have said anything!" Eric said as he hung his head.

"Eric, this is important, what aren't you telling me?"

"What happened with Jenny and Chuck wasn't the first time things like that have happened."

"When Jenny was a freshman...Chuck tried to force himself on her at a party." Dan finished for Eric.

"So I don't care if he's 'Changed' or not...And part of me wishes that he would've just died in that alley." Eric added.

**...**

"Blair, you ready?" Chuck called from downstairs.

"Yes" She called back appearing at the top of the stairs in a Marc by Marc Jacobs Gilded Sunflower Dress and Jimmy Choo Maxim shoes. She walked down the stairs towards him and his heart skipped a beat.

"You look-" He began. She smiled at him and he lost all of the words to speak with. "B-Beautiful" And she was, her hair perfectly curled and smelt of the most devine coconut and vanilla shampoo that was like a drug to him, her gorgeous lips perfectly pouted in a light pink gloss and her eyes sparkled.

"Thanks" She blushed timidly. Dorota appeared with her black coat and the young couple headed for the elevator.

**...**

"You okay?" Blair asked Chuck in the elevator on the way up to the Van Der Humphrey apartment.

"I don't think that this dinner is a good idea, after all" He admitted. "Maybe we should just go back to yours-" She cut him off.

"No, Lily invited us so she obviously wants us here" She replied.

"But I bet Dan, Rufus and Eric don't"

She entwined her hand with his at that moment. "Everything will be fine" She assured him with a reassuring smile. He smiled back.

"Your right" He replied and kissed her quickly before the elevator doors opened and out they stepped.

Lily immediately greeted them with hugs and kisses and so did Serena whilst Dan, Eric and Rufus glared at them. Cece, who had also appeared gave Blair and Chuck kisses on their cheeks before returning to her conversation with Serena.

Eric noticed them first, and he couldn't help but feel guilty all of a sudden. Chuck really did look like he had changed and he immediately regretted opening his mouth in the first place. Dan came up to him.

"There they are" Dan said devilishly. Eric nodded.

"Yep" He replied un-enthusiastically, Dan immediately noticed this.

"You are still up for this, right?" He asked. Eric watched in fascination as Chuck helped Blair out of her coat and handed it to the maid before kissing Blair. She smiled like he'd never seen anyone smile before. He couldn't do it, not to Blair.

He was about to tall Dan "No" but before he had a chance, Chuck was already walking up to them and Rufus had now come over as well. Blair was speaking to Serena.

"Rufus, Eric, Dan. Hello" Chuck greeted as he came face to face with all of them. "Okay, before we start I just want to say that I'm sorry-"

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here" Rufus began lifting a finger to point at the young man.

"I thought Lily spoke with you" Chuck began.

"She did, but that was before I found out that you tried to rape my 14 year old daughter"

Chuck looked at Eric almost helplessly and Eric gave him a sorry look.

"I know that nothing I say can make up for that night but it was years ago, I apologised and Jenny forgave me" Chuck said after a long pause. "Look, I know that you must hate me but I need you to know that I am truly sorry for what happened with Jenny and I would never even think of doing something like that ever again"

"I think that Blair should know what kind of a person you are" Rufus said beginning to walk away.

"She already knows." Blair looked over. "We don't have secrets anymore" He added. Blair smiled at him.

"She may forgive you, Chuck but I don't. And as soon as this meal is over I want you out of my house"

Chuck swallowed hard. "Okay... If you'll excuse me I just need to use the bathroom" He said walking off.

Blair noticed him walk away and turned to Serena. "S, will you excuse me?" She asked politely. Serena nodded.

"Sure"

Blair saw him go into the bathroom and decided to wait a minute before knocking on the door.

"Chuck. It's me" She spoke softly and quietly. She heard rustling about before she heard the lock and he opened the door. She pushed past him and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They know about the Kiss On The Lips party" Chuck admitted hanging his head in shame. "If that ever got out...Blair, I'd be arrested. I'd go to prison"

She placed her slim fingers underneath his chin and lifted it up so that he was looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Hey, it won't get out. You won't go to prison. Everything will be fine" Se assured him but she was mainly doing it for herself. He nodded but he wasn't convinced. She wrapped her arms around him and held him. He kissed her temple.

"Thank you...For sticking by me" He thanked.

"You'd do the same for me" She let him go. "We better get back or they'll think were having a quickie"

**...**

Dan walked up to Eric.

"I hope you're not having second thoughts" Dan said.

"I'm sorry, Dan but I'm out" Eric replied looking at Chuck and Blair who had now re-appeared. "I mean, just look at Blair, she's the happiest I've seen her in a while"

Dan looked at Blair smiling as Chuck has his arm wrapped around her waist. They were now speaking to Nate.

"Fine" He said walking away. "If you need something doing, looks like you've gotta do it yourself"

**...**

Dan, Cece, Eric, Rufus, Lily, Serena, Nate, Chuck and Blair are all sat at the table.

"It's a pity Jenny couldn't be here" Cece said. Chuck took an awkward drink from his glass.

"She has exams in Hudson" Serena jumped in quickly noticing Blair and Chuck's discomfort. Chuck took Blair's hand under the table and when she looked at him, he gave her an assuring smile.

"So, Charles. Tell me what it was like in France?" Cece asked.

"Well, I didn't really get to see a lot of it as I spent most of my time in bed but Paris is a really beautiful city and the fact that Blair and Serena were there at the same time just made it even more special" Chuck finished still smiling at Blair.

"Oh, so you came home with Blair and Serena?" She asked.

"No" Dan piped up. Blair shot Dan a death glare.

"No, I actually stayed in France for a while and then I came home" Chuck answered.

"And why did you come home, Chuck?" Dan asked.

Chuck swallowed hard. He couldn't say the true reason. He couldn't do that to Blair and he wouldn't. He just needed to think of a reason.

"I asked him to come home" Nate blurted out. Chuck and Blair gave him a thankful look. "The Empire was practically dying without him"

"But now I'm back" Chuck added.

"For good?" Rufus asked.

"Yes"

"It's just the last time we saw you well you didn't exactly have a fan club"

"Rufus!" Lily said sharply.

"He's just stating the truth" Eric piped up. Blair looked down awkwardly at her plate of half eaten food. Chuck tightened his grip on her hand telling her no without actually saying the words.

"Look, I know that not everyone is glad that I'm back" Chuck began.

"Got that one right" Rufus said.

"But I'm back now and I'm not leaving anytime soon" Chuck assured everyone at the table.

"So, did you have a girl in France?" Dan asked casually.

"No, I had a woman who took me in after I was shot and who cared for me and I did have a small relationship with her but I missed my friends and my family and Blair. I was going to come back anyway, Nate asking me to was just the excuse I needed to return"

After dinner, Dan and Nate dragged Serena off to another room to speak to her in private. Now Eric was talking to his Grandmother and Lily was talking to Blair and Chuck, who had his arm around Blair's shoulder whilst Rufus sat in the corner and glared at Chuck.

"So, are the two of you just casually dating or are you picking up where you left off?" Lily asked the young couple.

"Were just casual at the minute, taking things slowly" Blair answered.

"Well Blair, you look the happiest I've seen you in a long time" Lily complemented.

"I think that we can say it was Chuck who makes me happy"

"I really am glad that the two of you worked things out" Lily smiled.

"Me too" Chuck said. "Hey, we should get going soon. You have that exam tomorrow morning" Chuck reminded Blair. Her face turned into a shocked expression.

"Oh God! I completely forgot about that!" Blair cried standing up. "Lily, you'll have to excuse us but I really need to be prepared for this exam tomorrow" Blair apologised.

"Not at all" Lily replied standing up and kissing Blair, then Chuck on the cheek.

"Tell Serena I'll see her in the morning"

Lily nodded. "I will"

Chuck took Blair's hand in his and led her to the coat room. He helped her into her coat before putting his ow on, they then head for the elevator. He gave her a quick kiss on her luscious red lips.

"Hmmm. Play your cards right and I may give you a little treat in the limo" She whispered seductively. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Then, the elevator doors opened to reveal a thin blonde woman with a middle parting standing in the elevator shaft in a long brown coat. She smiled at them both Chuck moved his lips from Blair's cheek to look at the woman.

"Hello, Chuck. Or should I say Henry?" The blonde asked in a French accent. Blair looked at the poorly dressed woman and then at Chuck whose face had turned a ghostly white.

"Chuck... Who is she?" Blair asked suspiciously. Chuck's grip on Blair's hand tightened and he swallowed a hard lump that had formed in his throat before he spoke.

"Eva"

**...**

**AN: Please review and tell me what you thought...Until next time...Which will probably be tomorrow. Xoxo-Beth.**


	7. Confessions, Lies and Broken Hearts

***I Came Back For You Chapter 7***

***Confessions, Lies and Broken Hearts***

**...**

The moment he saw her, his heart stopped with fear and the colour from his face dropped. He felt like he was about to faint. Blair didn't know who she was of course. But she was very curious to find out.

"Chuck... Who is she?" Blair asked suspiciously. Chuck's grip on Blair's hand tightened and he swallowed a hard lump that had formed in his throat before he spoke.

"Eva" He whispered and that's when the blond dived into his arms. Blair let go of his hand no matter how hard he tried to hold on.

"Oh, Chuck! Chuck I've missed you so much! I have been worried sick!" Eva cried letting go of him and staring at him. "Why didn't you call me back? I thought something terrible had happened!"

"Call you back? Eva I ended it with you ages ago! There's nothing more to say, were over" Chuck replied. Eva looked at Blair.

"Is this Blair?" She asked him. He nodded. Eva turned her attention back to Chuck. "You look very different with a bowtie" She commented.

At that moment, Serena appeared with Dan and Nate.

"What's all the shouting for?" Serena asked and then stopped still when she saw Eva. By now, everyone was watching the discussion between Chuck and Eva.

"What are you even doing here?" He asked.

"Your friend called me and told me that you were a mess without me! So I'm here to take you home"

"I am home" He replied.

"Chuck, Paris is your home with me" Eva almost seethed.

"Eva, I don't want to go to Paris with you-" He began.

"Then we won't. We'll stay in New York"

"No, you don't understand. I don't want to be with you. I'm with Blair" He looked over at Blair and saw her tears. "It's always been Blair"

Eva's smile dropped and she looked like she would rip Chuck's head off any minute. "You told me you love me!" Eva shouted. "You said that it was us forever!"

Blair was crying fully now and so Chuck moved closer to her and attempted to wrap his arm around her but she pushed him away.

"You said that as soon as she got better you would come back! You promised." Eva yelled.

"What?" Blair asked. "You told her that you were coming back?"

"N-no!" Chuck answered.

"Chuck, were getting married! I found the ring box before you left" Eva replied. Suddenly, Chuck realised. He had left the Harry Winston ring box in Paris, he had taken the ring out of it though.

Blair began to walk towards the stairs and Chuck followed her.

"Blair!" He called catching up with her. She didn't reply and so he grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. She quickly removed her wrist from his grasp.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him making him jump slightly.

"Blair, let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She cried before turning back around and walking away. He followed her.

"We'll talk about it in the limo, then" He replied.

"I don't want you to speak to me!" She shot at him. "Just stay away from me!"

**...**

An hour or so later, he took the limo to her apartment. As soon as he entered the foyer, Dorota appeared with a worried look on her face.

"Mister Chuck, where have you been?" She shouted.

"Where is she?" He asked concerned.

"She in bedroom. What did you do?" She asked. Chuck ignored her and ran up the stairs.

**...**

She sat in her bed, crying like a little girl, She didn't want him to leave. But she knew that he would. He would go back to Paris with his girlfriend. He had lied to her the entire time, she had let him back into her heart, into her bed and all this time he was planning on going back to_ her_, Eva just as soon as she got better. She heard the door creak open and her eyes darted towards it, hoping that it was Serena. When he appeared, anger boiled inside her.

"Blair-" He began as he closed the door softly behind him so that Dorota wouldn't hear their shouting match that was about to take place.

"Just get out, Chuck" She seethed.

"Blair-" He tried again coming towards her. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, he caught it and held it to his chest for protection.

"Get out!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Just let me ex-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Chuck! Your French floozy will no doubt be waiting for you!" Blair shot at him.

"Blair, you know her name." Chuck began. As much as he hated Eva right now, he wasn't about to have a conversation with Blair without even mentioning her name. He'd had enough of that with the whole Jenny Humphrey situation.

"Well maybe I don't wanna say it! I can't even bring myself to say her name! So please just go before I throw something hard or sharp at you...and next time it'll be a head shot" Blair threatened. He held the pillow to his chest for protection, there was no way that he was leaving without her knowing the whole truth.

"I'm not going anywhere, Blair."

"Why? You've done everything to me! What else do you want from me? I let you back into my bed, Chuck! Back into my heart and you broke it into a million pieces once again!" She yelled.

"I want you to get better, so that we can work through this together" He replied.

"What? You, me and Eva?" She scoffed. "You know what? I don't even need you. In fact, I don't even know why you bothered coming in the first place"

At that moment, he lost his temper with her. She still didn't get it.

"Because you wrote me a letter! You wrote me a letter practically begging me to come back to New York to help you and I couldn't sit back and watch you slowly kill yourself" He shot at her making her jump slightly.

"It wasn't like that" She muttered.

"No you know what? It was! I came back for you, Blair! Because when I called Serena she said that she couldn't even recognise you. And I couldn't even recognise you! The moment I saw you I wanted to just run back to Paris, but I didn't. I stayed for you!" He shouted at her.

"Then why the hell didn't you run?" She asked through her tears and it was killing him, knowing that he had caused them.

"Because..." This was it. He had wanted to tell her ever since he came back but he hadn't had the courage.

"Because what? You wanted to play the hero and save me? This isn't a fucking fairytale!"

"I didn't want to be the hero, Blair I just didn't want you to fucking die!" He replied.

She pointed herself out with her fingers. "Well I'm not dead so now you can piss off back to Paris. Have a nice life, Bass. Maybe you and Eva can have a peasant wedding and have some peasant kids! Now get out!"

"Blair-"

"Get out!" She screamed. He sighed and for once in his life, he didn't know what to do to fix it. Maybe he should just leave, if that's what she wanted.

"Is that really what you want? You really never want to see me again?" He asked.

She forced a smile through her distressed face. "I'll be more than happy if I never hear your name be mentioned again"

He sighed, defeated. "Well, if that's the way you feel then I'll respect that. Goodbye, Blair"

He walked out of the room, the tears burning in his eyes. He closed the door behind him and he stayed there for a moment trying to hide his tears. He wondered whether he should go back in or not tell her the truth of why he came back and scoop her up in his arms. But this was no fairy tale, and even if it was. He wasn't a Prince.

He heard a photo frame smash against the door and ten he heard her sobbing begin and his heart died. He had ever heard anything like it in all his life. It sounded like she was dying, her breathing loud and distressed as she screamed and hit what sounded like a nightstand, bringing its contents crashing down to the floor.

He pulled out his phone ad dialled Eva's number.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, it's me. what time does the plane leave?" He asked.

"Three hours"

**...**

Serena had decided to give Chuck and Blair some space but after a while, she returned home. She saw Dorota still there.

"Hey, Dorota. Is she here?" Serena asked.

"Oh, Miss Serena, thank goodness! Miss Blair and Mister Chuck...They have fight and they shout at each other and Mister Chuck leave and Miss Blair cry and scream!" Dorota told Serena.

Serena's face fell and she immediately ran up the stairs.

"Blair!" She called as she ran into Blair's room to find it trashed. Against the door was a photograph of Blair and Chuck all smashed up. All of the nightstand's contents was all over the floor with a smashed lamp...But Blair was nowhere to be seen.

**...**

Chuck arrived at the airport with Blair still stuck in his mind. He was now in the check in queue. Then it hit him. He never loved Eva. It was Blair, it had always been her and it always would be. He turned to Eva.

"Eva, I can't do this. I'm sorry" He apologised.

"Chuck, what are you saying? We're going to Paris for a new start"

"I don't love you...I never have" He admitted. Her smile fell from her this face. "I love Blair, I always have"

And at that moment, he grabbed his bags and began to run. He had to work things out with Blair, before it was too late. He ran outside into the cold raining night and hailed a taxi.

When he arrived at the Waldorf's. It was empty. There was no Serena or Dorota or lair anywhere to be seen. He waited for an hour or so before he left and went to the Empire. She'd be there tomorrow. And he'd work everything out with her then...

**...**

**AN: So...Where's B gone? Will Eva leave for Paris again? Or is she not finished with Blair just yet? Will Chuck find out that it was all Dan's idea? Xoxo-Beth.**


	8. Lost Then Found

***I Came Back For You Chapter 8***

***Lost Then Found***

**...**

Nate walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Chuck sat there with an espresso and a piece of paper.

"Hey" Nate greeted his best friend. Chuck looked up at him.

"Hey"

"I thought you were going back to Paris?" He asked.

"I was...And then I realised that my feelings for Blair are real. I love her. I could never be with anyone else and so I left Eva, she won't be coming back" He replied. Nate sat in the chair next to him.

"What's the paper for?"

Chuck took a sip from his espresso. "I'm going to tell Blair everything today. I just need to figure out what to tell her, so I've wrote it all down"

"Well, clever you" Nate congratulated.

"I'm going there in a minute. I went last night but there was no-one there. I'm just waiting for some peonies to be delivered"

"Ah. Good luck man"

"Thanks" Chuck thanked. His phone began buzzing and he answered it. "If you're calling to yell, I'm not in the mood..." He listened to what sounded like Serena on the other end of the phone. "Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can" He finished putting the pone down.

"What's up?" Nate asked.

"Serena wants us both to go to the Waldorf's now. It's an emergency apparently."

**...**

Chuck and ate both entered the Waldorf apartment. Dorota appeared.

"Miss Serena asks that you should wait here" Dorota told the boys.

"She's not even here?" Nate asked. Chuck sighed and went to sit on the couch.

About fifteen minutes later, the elevator doors opened and Serena ran out.

"So, is this really an emergency or is this just some ploy to get me here so that you can kill me?" Chuck asked.

"I meant what I said on the phone, Chuck. I need your help. She needs your help." Serena said worriedly. He immediately stood up and rushed over to the elevator shaft with Nate following closely behind. Inside it was Blair, curled up in a ball on the floor. She was dressed in a tiny low cut black dress that looked as though it belonged to Serena with her Louboutin black stilettos on the floor next to her along with her bag. Her makeup on her face was all smeared and she had what looked like dried vomit in her hair.

"Oh my God" Nate exclaimed frozen stiff.

Chuck on the other hand had already gone into auto-pilot as he ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms bridal style. She clung to him limply as she closed her eyes that were all smeared with make-up.

"You okay?" He asked her with sheer worry in his voice. He turned to Serena. "Serena, what's wrong with her?" He asked.

"I don't know, please help." Serena said as her eyes flooded with tears.

Chuck began to take her up the stairs and quickly turned around to see Dorota standing there with her hand clasped over her mouth. No-one had ever seen Blair this bad before. It was always Serena who ended up like this.

"Hey Dorota, we need bath towels and coffee. Nate, you go to the store and get bagels: they'll help soak up the alcohol and whatever else she took." Chuck ordered as he turned his attention back to Blair and ran up the stairs as fast as he could with her in his arms.

**...**

Blair was lying down on her bed with her eyes closed as Serena tried to desperately wake her up.

"Come, Blair." She said softly as she shook the brunette.

"No! No, Serena I just wanna sleep." Blair replied

"We have to get her into the shower; we have to keep her talking and awake" Chuck said as he helped to get Blair off of the bed.

"Come on, come on." Serena said as she helped lead her towards the bathroom. Nat walked in with shopping bags

"We have bagels and pills to stop her from feeling so ill" Nate said as he walked over to the bed and set them down. Serena opened the bathroom door

"Thank you, I'll take it from here." She thanked and Chuck let go of Blair for Serena to deal with. She pulled Blair into the bathroom and began to get her undressed.

"No! No, Serena! I don't want to shower! It's cold! It's cold! Get away from me!" Blair shouted drunkenly.

Chuck sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault" He said saddened.

"What happened between you and her last night?" Nate asked.

"After Eva showed up, we got into a really big fight and she told me that she never wanted to see me again and that she wanted me to leave New York" Chuck explained.

Serena came out of the bathroom. "I can't do it. She won't let me anywhere near her." She announced. She saw Chuck and stormed over to him.

"What the hell did you do to her?" She demanded.

"Eva showed up and we had a fight" He replied looking up. Serena looked towards the bathroom door before grabbing his shirt and pushing him towards it.

"Get in there! If she's gonna kill someone, you're the one in the firing line!"

She then pushed him into it and closed the door. He saw her, sat on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Hey" He began. Her eyes shot open and she glared at him.

"Get out!" She seethed.

"No"

"Fuck off, Chuck! I may be drunk but I can still remember!"

"Blair-" He began to say but she grabbed a toothbrush and threw it at him. It hit his chest but he still walked towards her.

"Fuck off! Go back to France!" She shouted.

"Blair, there's something you need to know"

"Your right, but you're a bit late. Fuck off"

When he didn't leave, Blair threw a clock at him. He dodged it.

"Blair, we need to get you into the shower" He said softly.

"No!" She shouted like a stubborn little girl.

Chuck ignored her and walked over to the shower and was about to turn it on.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Yes, Blair"

"I feel sick" She stated. Chuck was about to guide her to the toilet but he was too late. She began to vomit. He rushed over to her and pulled up to the toilet bowl as she proceeded to be violently sick. He held back her hair for her. She smacked at his hand holding her chocolate coloured hair.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"Blair, you'll get all puke in your hair if I do that!" He told her.

"Fuck you, Bass" She replied obviously realising that he was right but she still slapped at his hand and so he let go.

"I'll go get you some water" He said leaving her and going into the bedroom. When he was there, he grabbed a bottle of water.

"I don't think we'll need the bagels" He said to Serena and Nate.

"What are we gonna do?" Serena asked.

"I'll handle it. I'm gonna get her in the shower and then put her to bed and I'll watch her and make sure that she isn't sick" He answered.

"Why aren't you with Eva?"

"I left her. Last night. For good."

"Oh." She replied but she seemed as though she seemed to be drifting off into her own world.

"Serena, you okay?" Nate asked her.

"Shit! Blair's Mom's flying in today!" She cried.

"And?"

"And Blair is a mess! She's drunk and she's upset!" She replied.

"I'll handle it" Chuck announced.

"You'll handle it? How?" She asked almost sarcastically.

"I'll take Blair to the Empire" He answered.

"And what will Eleanor say when she finds no Blair?"

"Tell her that Blair's gone on a spa day and she'll be back tonight or tomorrow morning"

"Okay...Wait, what if Blair won't go?"

"Well, she doesn't really have a choice does she?" Nate said. Chuck walked back into the bathroom to find Blair staring at herself in the mirror. He closed the door behind him softly and she turned to look at him. She sighed.

"I'm a mess" She declared. He handed her the bottle of water.

"You look beautiful, always have, always will be" He complemented her making her smile in the slightest way. He always knew what to say.

"Why aren't you in Paris?" She asked in a small voice.

"I couldn't go. I don't want Eva and I don't want Paris. I want New York...I want-" She cut him off.

"I should get in the shower"

He nodded noticing her discomfort. "I'll give you some privacy" and he began to walk for the door but he heard her stumble and he was at her side within moments, holding her up.

"You okay?" He asked. She put a hand up to her head.

"I don't know what just happened" She replied reaching for the zip of her dress but failing.

"Do you need some help?" He asked. She nodded and he unzipped her dress and let the material fall to the floor leaving her in a black Victoria Secret lingerie set.

She attempted to take her bra off but failed and so he helped her and he also helped her out of her panties before he helped her into the shower.

He made sure that she was okay before going to leave again when she stumbled again. She rested her hand against the wall for support. He turned around and began to take his shoes, socks, tie, jacket, shirt and trousers off leaving him in just his boxers, he climbed into the shower with her and helped her stand upright and letting the warm water splash onto his skin and refresh him. She fell against his chest and so he decided to hold her. He took a bottle of Herbal Essences Orchid and Coconut shampoo and began to lather it into her hair for.

"What are you doing? Wait, get off!" She cried.

"Blair, if I let go of you, you'll fall" He replied rinsing the shampoo off of her, being gentle not to get any shampoo in her eyes.

"I'm tired" She moaned.

"Well, we'll get you dressed and then Nate and I are going to take you to the Empire where you can sleep" He replied. She gave him a confused look.

"Why the Empire?" She asked.

"Because if your Mom see's you like this, then she'll have a fit"

"Oh my God, my Mom!" She paused and then became frantic, desperately trying to get out of the shower. "My exam!" She cried. He held her to prevent her from getting out.

"You've already missed it. Don't worry, Serena's called the Dean and told her that you have the flu and can barely move, let alone come in for an exam"

She began to cry. "I'm going to fail! My life will be over!" She sobbed.

"You won't fail. You'll be fine, the Dean said that you can do the exam once your better" He told her.

**...**

Serena had blow dried Blair's hair for her whilst Chuck and Nate had got her some pyjamas and a fresh change of clothes and underwear and put them into a Louis Vuitton bag. Blair was now dressed in a simple white Abercrombie And Fitch white T-shirt and a pair of DKNY skinny jeans with sand coloured Ugg boots.

"You ready?" Chuck asked. Blair nodded. "S, you know the story?" He asked Serena. She nodded.

"Blair's on a spa retreat. She'll be back tonight or tomorrow" She repeated what Chuck ad told her to say.

"Thanks, S" Blair slurred attempting to stand, Serena helped her and Chuck put his arm around her waist. She leaned against him. "Where's Nate?" She asked slowly.

"He's gone to make sure that the limo's here. The last thing we want is Gossip Girl seeing you like this" Chuck answered beginning to lead her towards the door.

"Chuck" She said when they were on the landing.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I go to sleep?" She asked. Chuck wrapped her arm around his neck to give her more support.

"Yes, when were in the limo you can sleep"

He led her down the stairs and they walked over to the elevator and he pushed the button.

"Chuck...I don't feel too good" Blair announced. Chuck looked at her and saw how pale she looked.

"Do you want to go back to the bathroom?" He asked. She shook her head.

The elevator doors opened and Chuck was just about to step into it with Blair when he heard a gasp. He quickly looked at the elevator to see Eleanor standing there in shock, she had dropped her bags.

"Oh no" Blair mumbled and turned her face into Chuck's neck.

"Oh my God!" Eleanor cried. "What's happened to my baby girl?" She cried running over to her daughter. Blair wouldn't look at her. "Blair! look at me!"

Blair looked at her. "Hi, Mom"

"You're drunk!" She gasped. Then looked at Chuck. "Did you get her like this?" She accused.

"No!" He cried.

"Chuck, I don't feel too good" Blair murmured.

"Okay, we'll go to the bathroom" He replied. She clung on to him.

"No, I feel faint" She said. He dropped the Louis Vuitton bag and held her as he looked at her. She had become a ghostly white and she closed her eyes. Then, she stumbled and her grip on him loosened. Suddenly, he realised. She had fainted.

"What's wrong with her?" Eleanor asked.

"She's fainted!" Chuck cried carrying her limp body over to the couch and resting her there.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Eleanor cried.

**...**

**AN: So...Blair has been found but now she's fainted and it looks like she's off to the hospital and once she's there will the doctors may uncover some hidden truths? And will Chuck ever find out that it was Dan with the whole Eva situation...So what's gonna happen next. Only one way to find out xoxo-Beth.**


	9. I And Love And You

**I Came Back For You Chapter 9**

***I And Love And You***

**AN: So...Some of the reviews wanted a pregnancy, but that wasn't the ideal idea so we'll just have to wait and see if I can incorporate in somewhere but I have my ideas for this story fully written down but of course I'm always open to your opinions...Anyways enjoy and review and tell me what you thought xoxo-Beth.**

**...**

"_**Load the car and write the note  
Grab your bag and grab your coat  
Tell the ones that need to know  
We are headed North"  
– The Avett Brothers.**_

As soon as the ambulance came, everything went so fast. They were only allowed one person to go in the back of the ambulance and after much shouting and debate, Chuck decided to go with her. now, he was begging to regret that choice.

"How much alcohol did Miss Waldorf consume?" One Paramedic asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't there" Chuck replied.

"What type of alcohol did Miss Waldorf consume? Vodka? Gin? Beer?" Another asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't there" Chuck repeated. "But she usually drinks gin martinis"

"To the best of your knowledge, has Miss Waldorf taken any drugs in the past 24 hours?"

"I don't know. We had a fight and I went back to my apartment and then, later on I came back to speak to her but she wasn't there. I don't know where she went or what she took, you're better off asking Serena Van Der Woodsen, she found her like this." He told them. "Look, do you know why she fainted?"

The paramedics shook their heads. "Well, it's very likely that she fainted because of her alcohol intake, her body just couldn't deal with it..." He paused. "Mr Bass, were you in a sexual relationship with Miss Waldorf?" He asked Chuck.

"Um yeah, why?"

One Paramedic looked at the second. "Well, it's possible that Miss Waldorf could be pregnant"

Chuck felt his whole body drop. Now he was even more worried. For his and Blair's sake. They weren't ready for a baby, they never were and that's why they always used condoms. If she was pregnant, Blair would kill him and Eleanor would kill the both of them.

"But we always use condoms" He announced.

"Condoms can break very easily, Mr Bass. We'll run some tests and find out"

**...**

Chuck stood outside Blair's room whilst she was having some tests run. Serena and Nate ran up to her.

"Oh my God, Chuck! Where is she?" Serena cried.

"In there, but she'd having some tests done. A Doctor wants to speak with you about what state you found her in, whether she was drunk, whether you know what she took" Chuck replied. A Doctor came out of the door.

"Miss Serena Van Der Woodsen?" He asked. Serena nodded.

"Yeah"

"I just have a few questions I'd like to ask you" The Doctor replied leading Serena away. Nate looked at Chuck.

"You okay, Man?" Nate asked.

"No" Chuck replied. Nate rested his hand on his Best Friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" He assured him.

Chuck shook his head. "She might be pregnant" He admitted slowly and quietly. Nate stared at him.

"W-What?"

"Blair might be pregnant, with my baby" He announced.

"Whoa...You only got back with her like two weeks ago though didn't you?"

"Four" Chuck corrected. "And if we got back together four weeks ago she could already be a month gone!"

**...**

Chuck sat at Blair's bedside nervously waiting for the results to come back and for Blair to wake up. His eyes drifted to her flat tummy and for a moment, he pictured seeing it rounded with a baby in there, his baby. He reached out to touch it but then stopped himself. He stood up and left her. He wasn't even supposed to be in there anyway and so he went to get some fresh air. On his way, he saw Nate, Serena, Eleanor and Cyrus standing there having a conversation. Chuck walked over.

"Hey, has anyone heard anything, yet?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads. A Doctor walked over to them.

"Well?" Chuck asked.

"Mr Bass" The man began. "From the results that we have back we can tell you that Miss Waldorf isn't pregnant and she'll be fine once she wakes up"

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pregnant? You thought that she was pregnant?" Eleanor asked in shock and horror. Chuck nodded.

"However, she took lots of alcohol into her system last night, mainly gin but we found some traces of vodka, we also found anti-depressants in there as well. Were you aware that Miss Waldorf was depressed?" He asked. Chuck his head.

"She's not"

"And we also discovered that Miss Waldorf is underweight and it looks as though her eating disorder has returned"

"It's not!" Chuck quickly said making the Doctor give him an odd look.

"Mr Bass, is there something that you're not telling us?" He asked.

"No" Chuck said quickly again. He looked to Serena for support.

"Well, her bulimia was back for a while. Not long, don't worry but it's gone now it was gone for weeks" Serena said quickly. The Doctor turned to Eleanor.

"Mrs Rose, we recommend that we find a good place for her recovery, the Ostroff centre is flawless" The Doctor recommended.

"Well, she's not ill anymore. This is a one-time thing" Chuck said. Eleanor turned to Chuck.

"Except it's not, Charles. She used to do this a long time ago too"

"I know! But she's not like that anymore"

"Mr Bass, we also found anti-depressants in her blood. These taken with alcohol can be fatal" The Doctor told Chuck.

"She didn't try and kill herself, she may have been upset over our fight but she isn't suicidal" Chuck said anger boiling inside him.

"Well how else do you explain the pills?" Eleanor asked him.

"I'll give you all a minute" The Doctor said walking off.

"Do you think she was taking something and not telling us?" Serena asked.

"I'd notice if she was. There are no anti-depressants in her medicine cabinet" Chuck replied.

"Even so, I think that we should get her the help she needs" Eleanor said.

"Eleanor, I don't think that's the right decision" Nate replied.

The Doctor re-appeared. "Mrs Rose, have you decided yet?" He asked.

"No"

"Well let's just ask Blair what she wants to do when she wakes up" Chuck suggested.

"If you think that she needs help, we have the grounds to sign off on an involuntary admission" The Doctor told Eleanor.

"Eleanor, you cannot be serious! To admit her against her will is wrong!" Nate almost shouted. He needed to be on his Best Friend's side.

"Eleanor, she did not do this on purpose. I know she didn't" Chuck added.

"Chuck, your Blair's life. If she knew you weren't coming back, she could do anything to herself" Serena admitted.

"It's your decision, Mrs Rose" The Doctor reminded Eleanor.

"Guys!" Dan said rushing into the room.

"I don't know" Eleanor began.

"Guys! Look at the TV!" Dan shouted making everyone turn around and look.

"Socialite of the Upper East Side and top fashion designer, Eleanor Waldorf's daughter, Blair Waldorf was admitted to St Margret's emergency room this morning" The woman on the TV said.

"And there are some news vans in the street. This place is going to be full of paparazzi in about 10 minutes" Dan said.

"We need to get her out of here! Now!" Chuck said.

"Mrs Rose" The Doctor said.

"Ostroff centre" Eleanor said.

"And if she refuses... involuntary hold?"

"Yes"

"What? Eleanor, no. You can't!" Chuck shouted.

"Yes I can. She is my daughter" Eleanor said glaring at Chuck.

"Charles, it's for the best" Cyrus said.

**...**

Blair sat in her bed at the Ostroff centre whilst Cyrus brought in her bags. Eleanor walked in.

"How are you feeling, Blair?" She asked.

"Pretty pissed off and betrayed!" Blair shot back.

"Darling, I know that this isn't what you wanted but it's for the best" Eleanor stated.

"No it's not. I went out and got a little drunk, the next think I know I'm in the shower with Chuck and he's helping me wash my hair, then he takes me down the stairs, I feel ill and then I saw you and then fainted in his arms" Blair explained. "You don't think what's happened to your daughter, you and Chuck just have me committed"

"Blair" Eleanor began.

"Just get out!" Blair seethed. "Please, just go"

Eleanor walked out the door with Cyrus.

A few minutes later, Chuck walked in.

"Hey" He began.

"So my Mom's sending in the big guns now, great but I don't wanna see you so please leave" Blair said tears burning in her eyes.

"Blair, I didn't put you in here. It was all your parents I tried to fight but-" She cut him off.

"It doesn't matter, Chuck. We all knew that I'd end up here in the end" She said softly and it nearly broke his heart.

"Blair-" He began coming closer towards her and sitting on the end of the bed. "What happened last night?"

"After our fight...I was so upset I just wanted to party and forget about it. I stole one of Serena's dresses and went to a few bars. I met some guys and the offered me some 'Good times' I didn't know that they were anti-depressants. So I took them and began drinking and the next thing I knew, the bar man in One Oak is calling Serena for me because it's 8 in the morning and he's found me around the back" Blair explained. "Chuck, I'm scared. I don't want to be here. I wanna leave. I didn't mean to take those pills. I didn't try and kill myself, I wouldn't"

"I knew you wouldn't" He said. She began to cry and so he scooted up the bed and held out his arms for her to collapse into. She fell into them and cried into his chest whilst he soothed her.

"I'm so scared, Chuck" She cried. "I thought that you'd gone forever"

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere, there's no-more Eva. She's gone"

She looked up into his eyes and he wiped away her tears. "Blair" He stopped and she stared at him. "I love you"

She smiled slightly. "I never loved Eva, it was always you. I'd do anything for you, be anything, say anything and I mean this, with all of my heart" He announced. She put a hand up to cup his face. There was always only one answer to this.

"I love you too" She told him. He leaned down and kissed her with so much passion, butterflies burst through both of their stomachs. When they finally broke away, they rested their forehead together.

"Get your stuff, I'm gonna get you out of here" He announced.

"How? And I'm not allowed out the Doctor said so" She said.

"I'm Chuck Bass, I'll think of something and from now on...I am your Doctor, write a note too"

**... **

"Nate" Serena spoke as she sat on the bench next to him inside the Ostroff centre.

"Hey, Serena" He replied. "How is she?"

"She's angry and upset and she's probably likely to murder Chuck, but I don't think that she'd try and kill herself. She can't have meant to do it"

"I know" He replied.

"Nate, I'm sorry about what happened with Dan and how long it took me to see what I really want" She said.

"And what do you want?" He asked.

"You. I choose you, Nate. It's always been you, since we were kids" She announced. "I love you"

Nate leaned into her lips and kissed her passionately. "I love you too"

Suddenly, Eleanor and Cyrus ran down the stairs.

"Hey" Nate and Serena both said in unison.

"Have you seen Blair?" Eleanor asked.

"No. She's in her room I think" Serena replied.

Cyrus shook his head. "She's not"

Dan, who was behind the corner and listening the whole time was so angry, he was likely to kill someone, first Serena had chosen Nate and Blair had chosen to forgive Chuck.

**...**

Blair and Chuck ran inside the Empire and straight upstairs to his suite.

"Do you think anyone saw us?" She asked. Chuck shook his head.

"No. I think were safe"

Blair yawned. "You go to bed. I'll bring you some food" He smiled.

"Thank you, Chuck" She thanked.

"For what?"

"Sticking by me, even though I' a complete wreck you still don't give up. Ever"

He kissed her. "I always will, no matter what because I love you"

She kissed him again before going into the bedroom. Chuck went into the kitchen and found some bread, he put it into the toaster and waited. When it was done, he put some butter onto it and walked into the bedroom to find her sleeping on top of the covers still in her clothes. He smiled and sat on the bed with his head and back propped up against the bedpost. She turned over and gently opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry I just fell asleep" She apologised. He handed her the toast.

"Eat this, then you can go back to sleep" He said sweetly. She took a bite from the toast and he smiled at her.

Suddenly, his phone in his pocket buzzed. He took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey, Nate" He greeted.

"They're coming" Nate said as though he were in a horror movie.

"What?" Chuck asked. Blair stopped eating the toast and looked at Chuck.

"Eleanor saw that Blair wasn't in her room and so now they're coming to get Blair back" Nate replied.

"Do they know where we are?"

"Yeah, they're headed there now" Nate replied.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up, man" Chuck replied putting the phone down.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked.

"We have to leave, their coming here" Chuck told her Blair got up off of the bed and they both grabbed their bags again before heading for the elevator.

"We'll go to yours, get some of your things then we'll go somewhere" He told her in the limo.

"Where will we go?" She asked.

"You remember when we stayed in that house in the Hamptons?"

"Yeah"

"Were staying there" He replied.

**...**

They ran inside and Blair went straight up to her bedroom whilst Chuck went to the kitchen to get the some food. After about five minutes, they returned. Chuck took Blair's hand.

"Chuck" She said making him look at her. "Were not running away forever are we?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Were not running away at all, Blair. Running away is what guilty people do were simply going on vacation" Chuck replied. She nodded and they got into the elevator.

When they got onto the street, they were just about to get into the limo when a taxi pulled up and out ran Serena and Nate calling Blair and Chuck's names. When they finally caught up with them they spoke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Were going away for a while" Blair replied. "To the Hamptons"

"What? Why?" Nate asked.

"Because if we stay then they'll have her committed once again" Chuck answered.

"So that's your answer? Running away?" Serena asked.

"No! We're just going on vacation!" Blair almost shouted Nate and Serena chuckled.

"Well, we'll miss you guys" Serena said.

"It's not for long, S" Blair assured her Best Friend.

"It was Dan by the way, that brought Eva back. He found her and called her, he told her that you missed her. That's why she came to New York" Nate told them.

"Well, Humphrey be getting it once we come back" Chuck said smiling at Blair, who nodded.

"No one messes with Blair and Chuck" She smirked. Chuck kissed her quickly.

"And were back together, and by the look of things...So are you" Serena said looking at Blair and Chuck.

"Congratulations, I knew you'd work it out" Blair congratulated.

Suddenly, Chuck noticed another taxi pull up.

"Blair, we have to go. Now" He said. Blair looked to where he was looking and saw the people inside the taxi.

"Goodbye, S. Bye Nate" Blair said as she and Chuck hugged them both. Eleanor got out of the yellow taxi and began running towards them but Chuck had already opened the door of the limo for Blair to get into. She climbed in.

"Charles! Don't you dare!" Eleanor shouted as Chuck got into the limo too and closed the door.

"Arthur, you know what to do" Chuck said to the driver. Blair took her shoes off and curled her feet up on the seat before she put her head on Chuck's shoulder and smiled at the contact of his jacket against her face. He kissed the top of her head and took a baby blue blanket from her Louis Vuitton luggage bag and wrapped it around her and held her whilst she fell asleep.

**...**

Dan entered Chuck and Nate's suite. Nate was sat in the living room swirling a scotch.

"Hey Man" Dan greeted.

"Hey"

"So, what did you call me here for?" He asked.

"I know what you did, Dan" Nate announced. Dan shot him a confused look.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"With Eva, I know that you told her to come back to New York, you deliberately tried to break up Chuck and Blair" Nate said coldly.

"Nate, man I didn't-" Nate cut him off.

"Don't even bother denying it. You're the reason Blair was in the hospital. If it wasn't for you, they wouldn't have to leave. But I need to know why you did it?" Nate asked.

"Because Jenny doesn't feel safe to even live in her own home! She was a different person before she met Blair and Chuck!" Dan almost yelled.

"Jenny needed to leave, you said so yourself and we all know that this isn't about her. It's about you wanting to get revenge and you lied to me to do it" Nate shot back at him.

"Nate, they deserve what they get! They can't just go around banishing people and making people's lives miserable. They needed a taste of their own medicine! I'm not sorry and why are you even on their side? She cheated on you with him!"

"She never cheated on me! We broke up and she moved on and they love each other, he's my best friend and he almost lost her forever because of what you did. You picked the wrong time to mess with her, Dan!"

"Why?"

"Because Blair was really was really sick before Chuck came back! That's why he came back, to help her. It's not their fault that they fell in love again!" Nate shouted. "And I'm sorry but I am a part of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club and you messed with two of its members so I'll tell you this as a heads up: You better watch your back because when Blair and Chuck return, you'll have exactly the same fate as you Sister, maybe even worse" Nate warned.

"You think I'm scared of Blair and Chuck?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I think you are, because everyone that has gone against them always lost. They always win. Always" Nate replied. It was the most serious Dan had ever seen him.

"Well I'll be on my way then" Dan turned to walk towards the elevator.

"Dan" Nate called. Dan spun around again.

"Yeah?"

"Serena made her choice: She chose me" Nate announced. Dan nodded.

"I know, I heard"

**...**

Dan walked into the 53rd precinct and up to the front desk. A man was sat there in his police uniform. The man looked up from his crossword puzzle.

"How can I help you?" The man asked.

"I'd like to report a rape" Dan announced.

**...**

**AN: Dun Dun Dun! So what's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait and see xoxo-Beth.**


	10. East Hampton In Winter

**I Came Back For You Chapter 10**

***East Hampton In Winter***

**AN: Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but I have been very busy with exams and personnel matters but they're all over now and so you can expect lots of exciting chapters!**

**XOXO**

Chuck kissed Blair's shoulder making her wake up. She smiled at him.

"Good morning" She yawned.

"Good morning" He returned.

"What time is it?" She asked. She knew that they had gotten to the Hamptons house at about 12pm and then, it was freezing so Chuck had to figure out a way of working out the heating, before they both cuddled up in the bed with a hot water bottle and themselves to keep warm. Blair had originally planned on wearing a black babydoll nightgown, but because of the chill, she had to wear one of Chuck's giant sweaters.

"11:30. And the heating's now fixed" He announced. She smiled at him.

"Good"

"But now we have another problem, there's no food"

Blair sighed. "We really haven't thought this through, have we?"

He took her hands in his. "Hey, we didn't exactly have a lot of time did we? But don't worry; I'll go to the store and get some food" He kissed her hand.

"Were probably snowed in" She replied referring to the fact that he and Arthur had to dig their way up the driveway last night whilst Blair just sat in the car trying her hardest not to laugh when he fell on his backside right on a piece of black ice.

"I'll get us out. I got us out last night"

"Not without falling" She giggled.

"Excuse me, the last I checked I busted you out of a loony bin and brought you to a safe zone, not to mention I got the car up the death trap of a drive and fixed the heating. I'd call myself a hero" He replied almost sarcastically. She kissed him.

"My hero" She smiled kissing him. "I'll get dressed and then we'll both go and get groceries"

**XOXO**

Dan sat in the Police Station as he finished the story of how Chuck attempted to rape Jenny years ago.

"So do I have a case or what?" Dan asked.

"Yes, Mr Humphrey you have a case. If your Sister is willing to press charges" a Policeman said. He had short dark brown hair with deep blue eyes. "We'll find Mr Bass, arrest him and see if your Sister is willing any charges"

Dan smiled. "Thank you. He's staying at the Empire hotel with his Girlfriend"

**XOXO**

"Remind me why we took the Land Rover again?" Blair asked as she shook the snow from the bottom of her UGG boot.

"Because, Darling. The Land Rover is the only thing that I can drive and that can get through the snow and since we sent Arthur home...It looks like I'm driving" Chuck replied as they walked through a super market. He picked up a box of condoms and put them into the basket he was carrying.

"Chuck!" Blair cried.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? We only need essentials" Blair shot back.

"Condoms are essentials, Blair" Chuck replied. Blair giggled slightly.

"We need to find food that is easy to cook" Blair said as she took his hand and dragged him to search for food.

**XOXO**

Serena and Nate lay on the couch with a blanket over them watching an old movie. Nate was playing with Serena's hair and placing kisses on her head every so often. Nate was fairly sure that Serena was asleep ad so he checked. He saw her eyes closed angelically. Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and two Police officers walked in. Serena woke up at that moment and yawned. Then froze when she saw the Police.

"Good afternoon, Sir. Are you Mr Chuck Bass?" The first one with dark black hair asked as they approached Nate and Serena.

"No, I'm Nate Archibald, can I help you, Officers?" Nate asked.

"Do you know where Mr Bass is?" The second Officer asked.

"N-N-No" Nate stuttered.

"You sure about that?" The first Police man asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him for days" Serena said quickly. "Serena Van Der Woodsen" She extended her hand.

"And his Girlfriend, Blair Waldorf? Where's she?"

"I have no idea, I'm sorry"

**XOXO**

Blair came up for air in the bathtub and when she opened her eyes, she saw Chuck standing against the porcelain sink.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Don't know" He shrugged. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes"

Blair shot him a confused look. "Dinner? Since when do you cook?" She asked.

"Well, I read the back of a pizza box and it gave me the instructions of how to cook it but it didn't say to remove the plastic film over it so I accidentally left it on and...Well the pizza's ruined so I ordered from Della Femina instead" He admitted coming over to the side of the bath and sitting at the edge on the floor. He took her wet hand in his and kissed her warm wet fingers.

"You make me very happy Ms Waldorf" He said. She giggled.

"Thank you" She smiled. He looked at her.

"For what?"

"Coming back, breaking me out of the Ostroff Centre, hiding me in the Upper East Side and then taking me to the Hamptons"

"You would've done the same for me" He replied kissing her lips. They were cold and wet but he savoured every second of it. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him close to her lips.

"Chuck" She moaned softly as her free hand reached for his shirt buttons. He helped her un-button them and take it off.

He broke away from the kiss, stood up and took his pants and boxers off before climbing into the bath with her.

**XOXO**

The two police men walked into the Waldorf-Rose apartment. Dorota appeared in moments.

"Oh. Oh Policemen" She gushed in shock.

"Hello, I'm Officer Brown and this is Officer Oliver" Officer Brown said. Dorota smiled slightly at his name as it matched the colour of his hair. "Is Mr Bass here?"

Dorota's smile fell. "No...Mr Bass does not live here" She replied quickly.

"Is Miss Waldorf around by any chance then?" Officer Oliver asked in a deep voice that found Dorota found very alluring.

"No...No, Miss Blair has gone on holiday"

At that moment, Eleanor appeared with a teacup.

"Hello, Officers" She greeted.

"Hello, Miss" Officer Brown replied.

"Eleanor Rose. How can I help you two?" She asked.

"Were looking for Charles Bass" Officer Oliver replied.

"Well, you're not going to find him on the Upper East Side. He left yesterday, with my daughter. He kidnapped her"

Cyrus appeared with a similar teacup to Eleanor's.

"He didn't kidnap her, Eleanor. They ran away" Cyrus announced.

"He broke her out of the Ostroff Centre" Eleanor replied.

"Mrs Rose, do you know where they went?" Officer Brown asked breaking up Cyrus and Eleanor's potential fight.

"Oh I wish I did, then I'd drag her back to the Ostroff centre and back into reality!" Eleanor replied.

"You have no idea where they went? They just left?"

"Yes. Even their Best Friends have no idea where they went"

**XOXO**

Chuck sat in the bath with Blair sat in front of him with her back against his chest as she stroked her hair.

"That was amazing" She breathed heavily. He kissed her shoulder.

"Just like you" He replied.

"Maybe I should call Serena later or my Mom. Just to tell them that were okay. They're probably worried" Blair replied.

"Yeah. Probably"

"Chuck? How long are we staying here for?" She asked.

"Not long. Just a few more days, probably"

**XOXO**

Nate stormed into the Loft and saw Vanessa lying on the couch watching a nature documentary.

"Please tell me you brought Chinese" She said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Where's Dan?" Nate asked. Vanessa turned around.

"I don't know, he said that he was going out somewhere. Why?"

"The Police came around looking for Chuck before" Nate told her.

"What does that have to with Dan?" Vanessa asked.

Dan walked in at that minute.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Dan asked.

"Tell me that you didn't go to the Police about Chuck?" Nate said.

"And what if I did? He tried to rape Jenny!" Dan shot at him.

"Years ago!" Nate shouted.

"He still did it!"

"So he's going to go to jail for it?" Nate asked.

"Only if Jenny presses charges. Which she will, Blair and Chuck will lose" Dan smirked.

"You're pathetic!" Nate cried.

**XOXO**

Blair placed her knife and fork onto her empty plate. "Well, Bass that was good" She complemented.

"See, I told you I was good in the kitchen" He joked.

"And you know the best thing about eating in?" She asked leaning over the table and kissing his lips. "You get to kiss the cook, or at least the person who ordered the takeout" She smiled kissing him again.

"Hey, you wanna watch a movie?"

**XOXO**

Chuck looked at Blair, who had laid her head on Chuck's chest after they had decided to watch My Fair Lady. He looked at her sleeping eyes and looked for the remote. He saw it near the TV and so he placed Blair's head carefully o her pillow, being sure not to wake her and tiptoed over to the TV to turn it off. He looked at Blair sleeping. She looked like an angel, her mouth perfectly pouted.

He looked over at his toiletry bag where he had safely tucked the Harry Winston ring. he hadn't planned on taking it with them but still, he did. Now it was waiting in there just waiting to be placed on Blair's finger.

He walked to the bathroom and rinsed his face with the ice cold water and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He closed his eyes and his mind flashed back to when he had attempted to propose to her the first time.

"_I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you and I know I can't take it back but I want to try to make it up to you. Even if it takes me the rest of my life" _

_The look in her eyes was so confused and nervous but excited and intrigued at the same time. _

"_Blair, will you-"_

And just like that. It was all over. He lost her. He lost the respect of his family. He lost his friends. He almost lost his life. She almost lost hers.

But now he was given a second chance. And there was no way that he was going to let her get away ever again.

He walked back into the bedroom and climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist making her awaken and turn to look at him with her sleepy chocolate eyes. He planted a light kiss on her lips.

"Is it morning?" She asked slightly confused.

"Yes, 1am. Go back to sleep" He replied. She smiled at him before turning over again and closing her eyes.

**XOXO**

**AN: It will get better...I promise. I was going to have the police find Chuck in this chapter but I thought I should give Chuck and Blair at least one day off before the wrecking ball comes in. Please review and tell me what you thought and I will have a new chapter up soon I do promise. **


	11. Rude Interruptions

**I Came Back For You Chapter 11**

***Rude Interruptions***

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter...Even though it broke my heart a little**

**Btw: this is the Gossip Girl missing poster that Chuck mentions in the start of this I hope you all like it (Remove the spaces)**

http:/ www. fanpop. com / spots /blair-and-chuck/ images/ 18698221/ title/ chuck-blair-missing-poster-fanart

**XOXO**

"Blair, I love you, will you marry me?" Chuck paused. "No" he began to pace towards the other end of the kitchen. "Blair Waldorf, you are my world, my everything. Will you marry me?...No!" He put his head in his hands and shook it about. "Marry me?" He looked up. "No!" He put his head back and it landed against a cupboard. He kept his eyes close for about another 30 seconds before opening them. When he re-opened them, he saw her.

She smiled at him as she pulled her cream cable kit cardigan more over her blue silk slip. He knew that she must have been cold. The heating had broken again.

"Are you okay? You looked stressed" She said as she walked over to him.

"Uh...The heating's broken again. You should go back to bed, where it's warm" He said quickly.

"Only if you'll come with me"

"As much as I would love to, I have to fix the heating. I don't want you getting a chill" He replied.

"Hey, have you called Nate yet and told him where we are?" She asked.

"I tried but I have no signal. I can't send texts, I can't call and he sent me a text last night but it was blank. The only thing I got was two e-mails from Gossip Girl. She posted missing signs of us on her homepage. And the other was from her asking where we were" Chuck told her. She nodded.

"I got the same"

He opened the cupboard and got two bowls out. "You want some breakfast?" He asked. She nodded and he took out a box of cheerio's. Blair walked over to the fridge and got some milk out before walking up behind him, setting the milk on the side and wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed one of them and she kissed the top of his shoulder.

"Maybe, our phones are telling us that we shouldn't go back to reality for a while" She giggled.

"This is reality, Blair. Just a snowier, less polluted, cuter, sexier form of reality than the one we have in New York" He replied. "Hey, how about a trip to Tiffany's later?"

"If we can dig the car from the snow then yes. I'd love to" She smiled letting go of him. He brushed his hands with hers as she filled the kettle with water. She walked over to where he was stood and took the milk off of him.

"Do you want milk in your coffee?" She asked with a hint of seduction.

He looked into her chocolate coloured eyes and she looked into his and a smirk spread across his face. He held onto the milk that she was holding.

"Chuck" She breathed her head moving closer towards her. He kissed her lips softly and then pulled away, put the milk on the side and planted his lips onto her again making her gasp with pleasure as he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around the backs of her thighs and in one swift movement, he pushed her up onto the counter. She attacked his lips as she untied his dressing gown and let it fall to the floor, leaving him in his navy boxers and a white t-shirt. Soon, his boxers found themselves around his ankles as he pushed the silk material away from her entrance.

He was inside her within moments and had her screaming his name in what Chuck could only describe as pure pleasure. Her nails dug into his back and her other hand ran through his hair. One of his hands was holding her in place on the counter whilst the other was pulling her slip over her shoulders to expose her breasts. He rubbed his hands over them as she hissed at the contact, biting his shoulder.

"Blair!" He panted as he thrust into her. She placed her mouth at his ear.

"Harder. Faster!" She cried out. He did as he was told and became harder and faster. She clung onto him for support. She felt herself coming to her climax and placed her head against his. "I'm coming!" She almost yelled.

"Me too" He replied thrusting as hard as he could into her. He felt her muscles clench around him as he came at exactly the same time. He collapsed onto her as she held him as they both panted for their breath.

**XOXO**

Eleanor walked into Chuck and Nate's suite at the Empire with a worried look on her face. She saw Nate in the kitchen and ran into it. Nate turned around in his boxers with a coffee.

"Eleanor! G-good morning" He stuttered in shock.

"Please tell me that my daughter has gotten in touch with you or Serena?" She asked.

"No" Nate replied. "I called Chuck last night but I couldn't get through and then I got a call from him but I couldn't hear anything"

"The Police came around looking for him yesterday"

"I know, they came here too" He replied sipping his coffee.

"Well what do they want?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I have no idea"

**XOXO**

Blair gazed at a pair of diamond bow earrings set in platinum. They were beautiful. Chuck noticed her looking at them.

"You like?" He asked.

"They're beautiful" She smiled.

Chuck called a sales woman over with his hand.

"We'll take them" He smiled. Blair looked at him.

"Chuck, no! You keep going like this and that money on the magic credit card of yours will magically disappear" Blair replied. He took her hands in his.

"Darling" He began. She looked into his eyes and saw a smirk creep across his lips. "I'm Chuck Bass"

And just like that, Blair Waldorf became the giggling little girl that she became when he called her 'Darling.'

He turned to the sales woman. "We'll take them" He confirmed before kissing Blair on her lips. He'd never get tired of kissing her. Ever.

The woman put the earrings into a special Tiffany's box and tied a snowy white bow around it. She typed in something to the cash register.

"That'll be $2,950, Mr Bass" She smiled. Chuck handed her his card.

"You spoil me" Blair smiled.

The woman handed Chuck the card slot for him to put his pin in. Chuck smiled at Blair as he did it.

**XOXO**

Blair shuddered shaking the snow off of her coat when she and Chuck walked into the house, after their many hours of shopping, Chuck had taken her to Della Femina for dinner.

"What a perfect day" Blair smiled. Chuck nodded as he helped her to take off her coat before he took his own off.

"Dance with me" He said. She gave him a funny look.

"I can't. We don't have any music" She replied.

"We don't need music" He replied.

"You do to dance"

"Then we'll make some of our own" He smiled as he wrapped her waist in one of his hands. He took her hand in his other one and held it lovingly. He began humming what sounded to Blair like Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. She was about to ask him why he was humming that but before she had a chance, he twirled her around and caught her hand and waist again. He put his lips up to her ear and whispered.

"You have stolen my heart"

She listened to him lovingly with a huge smile on her face. He kissed her temple and held her closer to him as they danced. "And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration. One good stretch before our hibernation. Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well." It didn't matter that he had missed out a huge chunk of the song. It was the fact that he was serenading her. She blushed. "You have stolen my heart"

He spun her around again and then caught her and pulled her in close to him once more. "I watch you spin around in your highest heels. You are the best one, of the best ones. We all look like we feel" He said before he kissed her and then looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Blair"

It was simple and elegant and made Blair melt like chocolate on a hot summer's day.

"I know that I've screwed up...A lot. But I really do love you Blair, with all my heart. And I know that I can never take back the pain...But I'm gonna try and make it up to you. Even if it takes me the rest of my life-"

Chuck lowered himself onto one knee and was about to pull out the ring when there was a knock on the door. Chuck sighed.

"Chuck Bass. Open this door!" Came a loud and stern voice. Chuck looked at Blair.

"Did you call someone?" He asked confused. Blair shook her head.

"No"

Chuck stood up and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he noticed Two Police men standing there.

"Chuck Bass?" One police man asked. Chuck nodded.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Officer Brown, Chuck Bass I am arresting you for the suspected attempted rape of Miss Jennifer Humphrey. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not now mention something which you later rely on in court and anything you do say may and will be given in evidence" The Policeman turned Chuck around and handcuffed him. "Do you understand, Mr Bass?" He asked.

"What is going on? Chuck didn't try and rape Jenny!" Blair cried rushing over to Chuck.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from Mr Bass" The second Policeman said. Tears began to come to Blair's eyes and Chuck quickly noticed them.

"Hey, it'll all be okay. I'll be back soon. Don't worry" He attempted to reassure her.

"Let me go with you" Blair replied desperately. Chuck shook his head.

"No, you stay here, Baby. I'll be back here before you know it" He said encouragingly as he kissed her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you, too" She replied.

The Policemen began to lead Chuck out of the house and over to a NYPD Police car. Blair ran over to it.

"Don't come to New York. Your Mom'll just put you straight back in the Ostroff centre. Stay here and I'll come and get you" He promised her as he climbed into the car.

Blair let a few teardrops fall from her doe eyes.

"Don't worry" He mouthed through the window as the car began to speed off.

Blair didn't know what happened then, it was like she was falling into a black hole. Her knees gave out and she ended up in the cold snow, crying hysterically.

**AN: Well...How is Chuck going to get him out of this sticky situation? Only one way to find out. xoxo-Beth. **


	12. Sugar, Were Going Down

**I Came Back For You Chapter 12:**

***Sugar, Were Going Down***

**XOXO**

**AN: SO I'm sorry about updating and I'm sorry that this is a shit chapter but I promise more cuteness and smut and some more tricks I have hidden up my sleeve hence some people wanted this ;D and a special thank you to ****jwoo2525 for helping me with the legal things (I will use them much more in my next chapter) oh ****whilst I was writing the first part of this song I was listening to Mark Ronson & The Business Intl - Bang Bang Bang omg its a good song! And then I was listening to Fall Out Boys 'Sugar Were Going Down'**

**XOXO**

_**Gossip Girl: Good morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. And whilst most of you are hitting your snooze button, Chuck Bass is hitting the bar, jail bars that is. What have you done this time, C? Stolen Queen B's heart and broken it again? Because we all know the punishment for that is death...**_

"Nate, tell me where Jenny's Mom's is" Blair ordered down the phone.

"What? Blair, it 6:30am. Why do you need to know that? Go back to bed" Nate replied sleepily yawning as he held the phone to his ear. He was sure that Blair was going slightly crazy recently.

"I haven't slept yet! Count yourself lucky! Now tell me where the hell is it?" Blair replied loudly. Nate was just about to answer when he heard a car horn honk and Blair scream.

"Blair?" Nate asked panicking. "Blair!" He yelled.

"I'm okay" She responded slightly shakily.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! Some car just decided to beep at me!" She said.

"Beep at you?...Oh my God, Blair are you driving?" He asked suddenly incredibly worried.

"Yes, and I think I'm doing a pretty good job at it too considering it's my first time driving ever. I've managed to get from East Hampton to Boston and I'm in one piece" She smiled obviously incredibly proud of her achievement.

"Blair, listen very carefully to me; pull over and let Chuck drive before you get yourself and him killed!"

"Well I would...But Chuck's not here. He was arrested last night for 'Attempted rape' of Jenny, so I'm gonna find that little raccoony whore and demand that she drop the charges" Blair explained.

"Wait...Chuck was arrested?"

"Yeah, they came to the house last night and took him away"

"Okay, Blair. Please just pull over somewhere before you crash and kill yourself" Nate pleaded.

"I can't! I have to find her and save Chuck! Once again!" Blair sighed.

"Blair-" Nate began.

"Nate, I don't have time for this. Find out where she is and call me back, in the meantime, I think this tank is running out of petrol" She replied.

"Are you driving the land rover?" He asked.

"Yes, it's the only thing that can get out of the Hamptons in one piece"

"Okay, I'll find Jenny's address then" He replied quickly fearing for her safety.

"Thanks. Oh and Nate" She called.

"Yep."

"Draw some money out of someones account. Preferably Lily's and tell her to go bail Chuck out of jail." Blair replied.

"Will do"

Blair ended the call and threw her phone on the passenger seat. She looked out of the window and saw a dirty-looking hitchhiker near a sign that read 'Boston' and sighed.

"The things I do for you, Chuck Bass"

**XOXO**

Chuck opened his eyes to find that his cell mate, a muscled 17 year old guy who like the school hot guy. He had told Chuck that he had been arrested for running naked down a street for a dare. Well that would defiantly explain why he was dressed in police sweats. Chuck didn't particularly want to talk to this guy but he was okay and not nearly as bad as some of the people he'd been locked up with before, so they shared some 'In mate' talk. After a while, Chuck learned that the guy's name was Steve and it was the poor kids first time in jail. But after that, Steve wouldn't shut up and so Chuck had to sit there and listen to him to stop himself from falling asleep. He had learned quite early in his teenage life not to really talk to anyone who was locked up with you and just keep yourself to yourself but this Steve seemed about as harmful as Nelly Yeuki was without her glasses. He had also been taught never to fall asleep in a cell that you were sharing with someone else in case you never woke up again but Chuck presumed that the way this kid was shaking, he was much more scared of Chuck.

Chuck had tried to use his one phone call right but it was 12:30 before they all got back to the station and the phone was 'broken' and so they just decided to lock Chuck up for the night. Chuck moaned at first saying about all of his rights, but they just ignored him. Now, he was pissed off and he knew who had put him in here and he was out for revenge against Dan Humphrey. Chuck stood up and walked towards the jail bars.

"Hey, can I have my phone call now, please?" He asked a policeman. He nodded and opened the prison door.

"Just the one" The policeman said. Chuck nodded.

"I know"

He walked over to the phone box and dialled the number and held the black plastic phone to his ear. It rang three time before the person on the other end answered.

"Hello?" Said the dainty voice. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Baby" He replied.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at the 53rd precinct. And I think they're about to interview me. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm in Boston actually, I'm going to find Jenny and she'll have to drop the charges" Blair explained.

"Blair, how did you get to Boston?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh..." She paused. "I drove" She almost whispered and he could tell that she would be doing her 'Yes I know I shouldn't have done it but whatever your are about a accuse me of I'm innocent!' face.

"Pull over now" He said slowly trying not to lose his temper.

"No! I can do this"

"No, you can't. Blair please"

"No! Nobody else is gonna save you, Bass so it looks like I'm going to have to" Blair replied.

"Blair" Chuck said sternly.

"Look, I can't talk right now. Don't worry I'll be careful oh and Nate's coming to bail you out" Blair replied.

"Blair-"

"I'll be careful, I promise. Love you bye" Blair said quickly not wanting to get into an argument with him.

"Blair, don't hang up. Do not hang up" He heard the phone line become dead. "Shit" He murmured.

**XOXO**

Blair glanced to the house that Nate had sent her directions to. It looked small and quiet. Peaceful even. 'Until I get in there' She thought. She climbed out of the car and locked it. She walked up to the front of the house and rang on the doorbell. A thirty maybe forty something blonde woman opened the door.

"Hello?" She asked Blair.

"Hi, I'm Jenny Humphrey's friend, is she home?" Blair asked politely assuming that this woman was Alison.

"Um...Yes, come in" The woman replied holding the door open for Blair to come inside. "What did you say you name was again?" The woman asked.

"I didn't. I'm Blair Waldorf"

"I'm Alison, Jenny's Mom" Alison replied. Blair smiled sweetly. "Jenny" Alison shouted up the stairs.

"Yes?" A familiar voice called back.

"Someones here to see you"

Within moments, Jenny was at the top of the staircase. Dressed in black and grey colours with gold accessories. When she saw Blair, she froze. Blair stared at her.

"B-Blair, w-w-what are you doing here?" Jenny stuttered.

"Jenny, that's no way to speak to your guests!" Alison scolded.

"I need to speak with you. In private" Blair replied. Jenny nodded and motioned for Blair to come up the stairs. Blair followed as Jenny led Blair into a pink walled room that had been covered with drawings and cut-outs from magazines. There was a ledge by a window with a few pillows thrown onto it. She had a dresser, with a large mirror. In the corner, there was a black stereo with CD's piled on top of it and in the middle of the room there was a single bed with a purple bed cover and on the top of the bed lay a pile of sketches for dresses. In a corner, there was a mannequin with a black cocktail dress and white lace. Her sewing machine also sat on the window ledge.

"Like what you've done with th place" Blair said sarcastically.

"What the hell do you want here, Blair? I did what you told me. I haven't even returned to Brooklyn never mind the Upper East Side" Jenny replied.

"As much as it pains me to be saying these words to you. I need you to come to Manhattan with me" Blair told the blonde.

"What? No way" Jenny said almost immediately.

"Jenny, I wasn't asking you. I was telling you"

"Why do I have to return?" She asked.

"Because Chuck and I went on a little vacation to the East Hamptons and last night, he got arrested"

"What does him getting arrested have to do with me?" Jenny asked.

"Because he was arrested for attempted rape of you!" Blair almost shouted at Jenny.

"Blair, that was years ago and I never wanted to press any charges against him" Jenny replied.

"Well you better come with me otherwise, charges will be pressed and heads will roll, and I'm not talking about Chuck's head!" Blair threatened. Jenny walked over to her bed and pulled a small suitcase from under it.

"Okay, I'll come" Jenny announced as she grabbed a cardigan and put it into the small suitcase.

XOXO

"You can't keep me here without even telling me anything!" Chuck demanded.

"Mr Bass, we can do as we like. We are the police remember" The Officer reminded Chuck.

"So tell me what happened, then?" He asked.

"We received a statement saying that you attempted to rape Ms Jennifer Humphrey a few years ago. Now, were getting into touch with the girl now, and if she's willing to admit to this then you are looking at around 10 years in jail for this"

Chuck placed his head into his hands and sighed.

**XOXO**

Chuck sat in his prison cell scratching at the wall. A policeman appeared and opened the door. Chuck looked up.

"Mr Bass, until we come into contact with Jennifer Humphrey, we can't keep here by law" The Policeman said. Chuck stood up. "And your friend was here to bail you out. But we can't keep you anyway"

Chuck walked out of his cell and down the hallway where he saw Nate. Nate ran up to him.

"Please tell me that you know where Blair is?" Chuck asked as he approached Nate.

"No. I hoped you did" Nate replied.

"The last I heard, she was in Boston, going to find Jenny"

"That's what I heard too. We have to find her" Nate said. Chuck took his clear bag of his things.

"I know"

At that moment, the doors were flung open and in ran Blair Waldorf in a black and white chequered coat, patterned tights, black and white heels and a beret. Jenny Humphrey followed behind in a black trench coat. Once Blair saw Chuck, she screamed his name and ran into his arms.

"Chuck" She breathed against his warm skin. He held her as tightly as he possibly could without hurting her breathing on her scent of coconut and vanilla. It still intoxicated him. Even after all this time.

"I was so worried about you" He told her as he kissed her temple. Blair let out a sigh of relief as she held onto him. Perched on the tips of her toes.

Jenny felt very awkward as she watched the young brunette couple cling onto each other for what seemed to be dear life. She looked at Nate who gave her an odd look, but then again Nate had probably seen Blair and Chuck in more intimate things than this in his time. Jenny turned her attention back to Chuck and Blair just in time to see Chuck whisper;

"I love you"

Jenny felt her eyes begin to fill with tears as she watched him say those words and she regretted sleeping with him more than ever. If she hadn't slept with him, he wouldn't have been shot, and he would've proposed, Blair probably would've expected and they'd probably be married or Blair would be turning into a Brideszilla. She cleared her throat and Blair and Chuck looked at her.

"Get me a Police Officer, I'm need to drop the charges on Charles Bass" Jenny announced.

**XOXO**

**AN: So I wrote the ending to this chapter but it seems to have vanished which I'm quite worried about but I'll just re-write it sorry about how long this took to update I'm so sorry anyway please review and tell me what you thought :D**


	13. Sugar Were Going Down Ending To Pt 1

**I Came Back For You Chapter 13**

***Sugar Were Going Down Pt 2 (Ending To Pt 1)***

**AN: So I re-wrote the ending that I lost I hope you all like :D**

**Xoxo**

"So, you don't want to press ay charges against Mr Bass?" One Police Officer asked Jenny. She shook her head.

"No, like I've already told you, Mr Bass never tried to rape me. He was just kissing me and I was kissing him back. Dan just thought it was attempted rape. He's very protective like that" Jenny replied.

"So Mr Bass never attempted to rape you?"

Jenny shook her head and let out a small laugh. "No. Not at all, it was all just a simple misunderstanding and Dan thought wrong, please don't be mad with him" Jenny pleaded innocently.

"Well, mistakes do happen" Th second Officer said.

"I'm so glad that Chuck isn't going to Prison, I think he's going to propose to his girlfriend, you know and I know that they've been trying to have baby for ages" Jenny lied. She knew by now that if there was one way to make a couple look sweet and innocent, it was to throw a happy ending or engagement and baby in there. Jenny smiled innocently at the Police Officers in front of them.

"Anyway, it was 5 years ago and the last time I checked, to report an attempted rape, it has to be done less than 5 years" Jenny added.

**XOXO**

"Thank you, Jenny" Blair thanked as she, Jenny, Chuck and Nate all stood outside in the freezing cold snowy weather.

"You're welcome, Blair" Jenny replied. She looked at Chuck who then nodded his head at her. "Jenny, I know that I was probably a bit hasty kicking you out of Manhattan...So I think I should let you come back" Blair admitted. Jenny smiled.

"Thanks, Blair but I'll have to think about it" She replied. Blair smiled too.

"Sure"

Chuck's limo pulled up at that exact moment.

"Where are you going to stay?" Chuck asked her.

"Probably with my Dad" Jenny answered.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, Jenny" Blair said as she climbed into the limo, Jenny nodded and Chuck climbed in after Blair.

"I'll make sure Jenny gets home safely" Nate said. Blair and Chuck nodded and Chuck closed the door.

XOXO

"Blair" Chuck said when he sat on the bed next to her.

"Yes" Blair replied looking at him.

"When you fainted...The paramedics thought that you were pregnant" Chuck admitted.

"What?" Blair asked.

"The Paramedics thought you'd fainted because you were pregnant" Chuck repeated. Blair smiled slightly.

"Oh"

"And I thought it too for a moment, and when you were lying in the hospital bed...well all I could think about was you with a bump" He told her.

"Do you want to have kids?" She asked. He looked at her shyly and then he slowly nodded his head.

"Only with you. But one day, yes"

"I want kids too" She admitted. He smiled at her. "We've never talked about things like that before"

"I know" He nodded. She took his hand and placed it on her flat tummy. "One day, we'll have a mini Bass in here" She smiled. He leant down and kissed her soft lips passionately. That was when he wanted to propose, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I love you" He told her. She kissed him again.

"I know, and I love you" Then, she wrapped her arm around his waist and he kissed the top of her head.

**XOXO**

Jenny walked into Chuck and Nate's suite calling Nate's name. When he didn't reply, she decided to go and look for him. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen. She peeped into his bedroom and saw that his bed was made. Not a usual thing for Nate to have. She saw Chuck's bedroom door open slightly and peeked in.

There, on the top of the sheets was Blair and Chuck. Blair had cuddled up to Chuck as much as was humanly possible. Their legs were inextricably twisted with their hands clasped together, one of Chuck's fingers stroking Blair's knuckles in a loving fashion. Blair's upper body rested almost entirely on Chuck's, with her free arm wrapped around his waist. His arm was splayed out around her shoulders, and his chin rested on top of her head. There was not a breath of space between any single point on their bodies. Both of them had their eyes closed.

Jenny smiled at them and took her phone from her pocket, she quickly snapped a photo of the two of them before sending it to Gossip Girl. She then walked over to the table and placed the note that she had wrote earlier.

_Blair and Chuck,  
Sorry for all the pain I've caused the two of you over the years. Please know that I'm truly sorry and I wish you all the best for your futures. Please don't be too mad at Dan, he was only trying to help me get back into Manhattan but I don't want to come back. I like my life in Hudson. It's easier. Lol, anyway until I next see you both. Xoxo-Little J. _

**Xoxo**

**AN: So this was chapter 12 part 2 I hope you all enjoyed it please review xoxo-Beth.**


	14. Missing Waldorf's And Central Park

**I Came Back For You Chapter 13**

***Yoghurts, Missing Waldorf's And Central Park***

**AN: Sorry about the upload time and I have started a new story called 'I Love You, Miss Waldorf' because the Gossip Girl writers have decided to drive me very near throwing my laptop out of my window in disgrace to get away from the new season, I have decided to take matters into my own hands and sort out Chair because they deserve it! Anyway, that's why I haven't updated in a while so sorry about that **** anyway on with the story: **

**XOXO **

Since Jenny had bailed Chuck out of going to jail, he and Blair were spending more time with each other than ever before. Since Blair had told him that she wanted to have a baby with him, Chuck would do anything for her. And that included sitting down to a four course dinner with Eleanor Waldorf giving him death glares whilst trying to explain that he didn't kidnap Blair from the Ostroff centre and whilst they were away, he hadn't brainwashed her into being madly in love with him with the Tiffany earrings he'd bought her.

Chuck pulled back the duvet covers and both him and Blair came up for air. He kissed her breathlessly.

"Who needs coffee after a wake up like that?" He asked. She giggled and kissed him.

"Hmmm, last night was fabulous. Dinner at Butter and then a limo ride"

"Well, I wanted to take you out for dinner" He replied.

"You've taken me out for dinner four times this week" She smiled.

"I want to spoil you sometimes. Is that such a crime?" He asked. She kissed him.

"No" She began to pull the covers off of her.

"Five more minutes" He begged pulling her back down to his side.

"I can't. I'm already late to meet my Mother" She protested.

"Just call her and say that you're going to be late" He replied pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"I can't. If she's going to believe me that I wasn't bulimic then I at least have to show up on time"

He began pressing kisses to her neck. "Let me come with you"

"And have her accuse you of kidnap again? No, I have to do this by myself but you can pick me up after it and we'll go shopping. I'll be an hour at my Mother's absolute maximum" She replied freeing herself of his grasp, he grabbed her arm when she stood and pulled her back on top of him.

**XOXO**

Blair entered her penthouse to find Dorota rushing over to her.

"Miss Blair, it very good to see you" Dorota greeted.

"Hey, Dorota" Blair replied walking over to her maid. "Have you seen my Mom?" Blair asked.

"She upstairs, Miss Blair"

Blair was about to advance towards the staircase when she saw her Mother standing at the top of the staircase.

"Blair, Darling. You've finally come home I was beginning to worry about you" Eleanor greeted sarcastically.

"I was with Chuck, you needn't worry" Blair replied.

"I had a feeling that you would say something like that" Eleanor said coming down the stairs and standing face to face with Blair.

"You said that you wanted to speak to me, Mother" Blair inquired. Eleanor and took her daughters arm leading her into the dining room.

"I trust that you haven't eaten?" She asked her daughter. Blair nodded.

"No"

Blair sat down at the dining table that her Mother had led her over to and took a yogurt with blueberries that sat on the table. Eleanor sat next to her and took a piece of toast.

"Anne Archibald called last night for you by the way" Eleanor said after a few minutes.

"What was she calling about?" Blair asked.

"Girls Inc. She said that although she loved your ideas for the society, she said that she can't have you involved in it"

"Why?" Blair asked slightly annoyed.

"Why do you think? Because of Charles Bass!" Eleanor answered.

"What?"

"Charles is a bad influence and Anne said that she can't have someone who is dating someone of his kind. It's bad for business" Eleanor quoted.

"I don't believe her! She's so stuck up! Chuck isn't like that anymore!" Blair defended.

"Darling, a few weeks ago he was arrested"

"For something that he wasn't charged for!"

"But something that he did"

"Five years ago! Before I ever saw him as more than a close friend. Before I even shared so much as a kiss with him!" Blair almost shouted.

"He still did it, Blair whichever way you look at it"

"It's in the past" Blair almost whispered.

"Blair, I know that you love him but he's bad news" Eleanor said softly.

"No he's not! Mom, if it wasn't for Chuck, I'd be dead by now! I was really sick and he came back and helped me through my bulimia! Without him I wouldn't be here"

"You do realise that if it wasn't for him in the first place, you wouldn't have had a bulimia relapse" Eleanor shot at her daughter. "Let's face it, Blair with Charles in the picture your plan of becoming powerful just isn't going to work"

Blair felt something inside of her sink.

"Are you really prepared to lose everything that you've always wanted? For him?" Eleanor asked. Blair stood up from her seat.

"If you'll excuse me, Mother. I have to go and meet Chuck" Blair replied leaving the room.

**XOXO**

Chuck played with the Harry Winston engagement ring. He had everything planned out for proposing the first time and it had failed and he had everything planned out for the second time that he was going to propose. And both times he had tried, it had failed miserably. The first by the Humphrey clan and the second by policemen, sent by a Humphrey. Now Chuck wanted revenge for what Dan Humphrey had done but Blair wouldn't let him. She told him that he had to just let it go but Chuck would get his revenge on Dan Humphrey, if it was the last thing that he did he would get revenge on that Brooklynite. But first he would propose to Blair properly and this time she would hopefully accept and become his wife. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and realised that it was time to go and collect her from Eleanor's.

**XOXO**

Chuck had been waiting inside the lobby to the Waldorf's for well over an hour now and he was getting fed up. Blair told him that she would be an hour at her Mothers, absolute maximum and then she and Chuck would go shopping because she needed a new dress for a party they would be going to in a few weeks time. He pulled out his BlackBerry and dialled her number. When she didn't answer, he rang Serena.

"Hey Chuck" Serena said down the phone.

"Do you know where Blair is?" Chuck asked.

"She was at the apartment but she left like an hour ago. She had another with argument with her Mom and then stormed off" Serena answered.

"Do you know where she went?" He asked.

"No. Sorry"

**XOXO**

He entered the Empire and was about to walk over to the elevator when he saw her. She was sat in the bar with a martini. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to her. He placed a hand on the bottom of her back and she immediately looked at him with red and puffy eyes.

"Chuck" She began and she looked as though she was about to break down.

"There you are. I was worried" He replied.

"I-I'm sorry. I know that I was supposed to go shopping with you but I forgot" She stuttered.

"That's alright. I'm just glad you're safe I've been looking around the whole of Manhattan" He smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

He raised his eyebrow. "It doesn't look like nothing it's barely 12 and you're already drinking. It must be bad, you've even out done me today" He joked. She smiled slightly but stayed silent. "You wanna get out of here? Go somewhere more private to talk?" He asked kindly. She nodded.

"I need some air" She replied as she took her purse and stood up. He took her coat from the back of her chair and helped her into it.

**XOXO**

They had been walking for about 30 minutes now and it was bitterly cold. Neither had spoken since they had left the Empire and they were now in the heart of Central Park near the bridge walkway.

"You want to talk to me about it?" He asked. She looked at him and then looked away.

"Anne Archibald doesn't want me to be in Girls Inc" Blair admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm dating you and you got arrested" Blair replied.

"Stuck up Bitch" Chuck said quickly.

"My Mother thinks that I'm going to lose everything that I've always wanted because I'm dating you" Blair replied.

Chuck took her hands in his. "I don't want that to happen"

Blair nodded. "Me neither"

"Maybe we should stop seeing each other for a while, that way you wouldn't be at risk of losing everything" He admitted.

"Are you saying that you want us to break up?" She asked suddenly beginning to panic.

"I just think that if your future's in jeopardy then we should maybe just stop dating for a while I mean if two people are meant to be together then eventually they'll find their way back to each other" He announced. She smiled slightly through her tears that were appearing.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked.

"I do"

"So do I" She smiled then stopped. "But I don't want to lose you. I don't care about being in girls Inc if it would mean losing you. Even for a few weeks, I wouldn't be able to cope"

"I can't have you choosing between me and your success" He replied.

"I've already made my decision, Chuck. I couldn't care less just as long as I've got you. And I don't give one who knows it" She said coming closer to him and kissing him.

"You're sure about this? Anne won't be the only person that will think that you're weak for forgiving me" He said taking her waist in his hands.

"I don't care. I made my decision I stand behind it" She replied. He passionately kissed her.

"I love you" He told her. She nodded.

"And I love you. Now can we go back to the Empire? I'm cold" She said sliding her hand back inside his. He smiled at her and they began to walk back to the Empire hotel hand in hand.

"I hope that someone from the paparazzi spots us and takes our picture and puts in the newspaper for Anne and my Mother to see" Blair smirked. He smiled at her.

"I'm sure someone will, after all Chuck Bass New York's bad boy is holding hands with his beautiful girl that he loves to pieces" He smiled. Blair smiled too but now she was starting to regret her decision a little bit.

**XOXO**

**AN: So I'm not too sure what I'm going to do next, whether I'm going to have them together or part for a little bit and I still need to incorporate something in there somewhere so if anyone wants to give me ideas of what they want to see next please let me know and I'll see what I can do but until next time xoxo-Beth. **


End file.
